Facing The Shadows
by CarVie16
Summary: (Set three months after peaceful android revolution) Rogue deviants are causing trouble and the mystery behind them leads to several paths crossing. Connor struggles with a new emotion. Markus' methods of maintaining peace between humans and androids is challenged. Kara is forced to decide between her purpose and her own kind. Human!Alice [DISCONTINUED]
1. Three Months Later

**Detroit: Become Human. Honestly, it really surprised me. D:BH really wowed me. The choices, the consequences, the visual effects, the performances, everything just wowed me. Wow! I thought I'd write a little something, so here you go. But first, I wanna explain something...**

 **If you read the summary and saw "Human!Alice" then you read it right. Honestly, if I had one big problem with D:BH, it's the plot twist that (SPOILER ALERT) Alice turned out to be an android. Don't get me wrong. I still cared about Alice and keeping her alive at the end remained a priority to me, but my problem with the twist is that it ruined what we all believed to be a truly beautiful, heartfelt android-human relationship between Kara and Alice. Maybe Alice being an android sends a message to the gamers, but regardless, I would've preferred if Alice was human.**

 **So, the whole "something weird about Alice" is gonna be different in my story. I hope you can understand (especially if you're a supporter of the Alice-is-an-android twist).**

 **I thought I'd start with my version of what happened after the android revolution. I will include details of how I wanted the story to go down. Feel free to correct me if I made some mistakes in the story (such as consequences of each action).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detroit: Become Human.**

 **WARNING: Rated T for language**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review if you like. Feedback is always appreciated.**

* * *

 **Connor**

 **February 10, 2039**

 **DPD Central Station, Detroit**

 **AM 08:57:11**

Three months has passed since the android revolution led by Markus. Three months since Connor chose to become a deviant and defy his orders of neutralizing Markus. Three months since Connor had turned all of CyberLife's androids into deviants in order to aid the revolution. Three months since Hank had finally warmed up to Connor and see him as a living being instead of a machine. Three months since the beginning of building a civil relationship between androids and humans. Detroit has been evacuated during the revolution, but the androids want to ensure that they only want to live among the humans as equals.

Today, Connor was at the DPD Central Station. As usual, he does his coin tricks as he waits for the elevator to make it to the top floor. Hank was kind enough to return his coin on the day they shared their first hug. The bond they have forged since the day they met have led to that hug. From saving Hank from falling off a ledge to helping him move on from his son's death, Connor had done everything to change their relationship from partnership to friendship. Connor even offered to teach Hank his coin tricks, all because he saw the police lieutenant try them himself the day he took the coin from the android.

After Detroit was open for the people again, about 69% of the cops who worked at the DPD returned, including Captain Jeffrey Fowler. He was reluctant, but Connor helped him make the choice to return.

"Morning, Connor," Officer M. Wilson greeted.

Wilson was a cop who was shot during the hostage situation involving an angry deviant and a little girl. Connor saved his life, and the cop was forever thankful. In fact, he was the first cop to return to the DPD after the android revolution.

"Good morning, Officer Wilson," Connor greeted politely.

"You can call me Mason," said Wilson.

"As you wish, Officer Mason," said Connor.

"That'll do, I guess," Wilson chuckled. "You must be looking for Hank. He's not here, which is weird considering he's been happier since the revolution."

"I heard that some human habits are either hard or impossible to break," said Connor.

"Before you go out there and look for Hank, like you always do, Captain Fowler wants to see you," said Wilson.

Connor heads to the captain's office. Fowler was just watching the news. More about the progress of cleaning up Detroit, headed by Markus and the androids, assisted by the humans who are still in Detroit.

"Officer Wilson wanted me to see you, captain," said Connor.

Fowler mutes the news and faces the android.

"Back in the day, it was just robbers, gangs, drug abusers, and murderers. Now, it's androids," Fowler started.

"The world has changed, captain," said Connor. "For better or worse, it depends on perspective."

"Well, I'm here in his goddamn city, right?" Fowler reminded him. "Anyway, we just got reports of two rogue deviants who killed a police officer at the Riverside Park. You and Hank may want to get there ASAP. Well, after you find Hank, that is."

"I'm sure he must be eating at his favorite burger joint," said Connor.

"Well, go get him," Fowler ordered.

"I'm on it, captain," said Connor.

Connor turns and leaves, only for Fowler to say one more thing.

"Hey, Connor," said Fowler. "I'm proud of you. What you did for Hank, this entire station appreciates it, especially me. In fact, it's the very reason I came back."

"Thank you, captain," said Connor.

Connor was about to leave the station, only to bump into a cop along the way. Unfortunately for him, it was Detective Gavin Reed.

"I would apologize, Detective Reed, but I believe it's uncommon to do that to someone you despise," said Connor.

"Oh, so you feel hatred now, huh?" Gavin questioned, glaring at the android.

"I wouldn't say I feel hatred towards you, detective. I just don't like you," Connor said bluntly with a little smile.

Gavin goes for the punch, but Connor reacts quickly and blocks his punch. Gavin fights against Connor's strength while glaring and grunting at the android. Connor just stood there with a smug look on his face.

"That's enough, Gavin," said Wilson, separating the two.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me three months ago, tin can. One day," Gavin warned. He still remembered the beatdown Connor gave him in the evidence room.

"All I did was keep you from stopping me from accomplishing my mission. Had you shot me, androids and humans would be engaged in a civil war. I have no regrets," said Connor. "Also, considering androids have equal rights now, if you damage me, I'm gonna have to sue you. I am the CEO of CyberLife. Assaulting me would cost you your job, Detective."

Wilson takes Gavin away before he could do anything else to Connor. Connor just smiled as he walked away. Now that he's 100% a deviant, he now has the will to irritate people he is not fond of, like Gavin, for personal amusement.

 **Chicken Feed, Detroit**

 **AM 09:26:58**

And so, Connor heads out to look for his partner. The famous DPD lieutenant was indeed eating at Chicken Feed. One big burger half-eaten by the time Connor arrived. Hank was both pleased and annoyed to see the deviant android. On one hand, he was always happy to see the very "person" that helped him see a different side in androids. On the other, he hated it when Connor gets pushy about getting him to go to work when he's late. Still, he's used to this by now. He accepted Connor as a part of his life and now he has to endure the android's usual habits, deviant or not.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Connor greeted.

"Just my luck," Hank said sarcastically.

"Judging by the sarcasm in your tone, I'm guessing you are not happy to see me," said Connor.

"No, it's great to see you, Connor. Always," said Hank. "Just let me finish here and then I'll head to the station."

"When you're finished, we must investigate a homicide at Riverside Park," said Connor.

"Sure," said Hank. "So... Mr. CyberLife CEO, how's the android business?"

"It is progressing quite well," said Connor. "Distribution of blue blood and biocomponents have ensured that all androids in Detroit are functioning at full capacity. Selection of jobs for androids are being handled more carefully as to help reduce the unemployment rate. As a human would say, business is booming."

"Heh," Hank laughed. "Sounds like you could use a break."

"I don't think I can. I have no reason to," said Connor.

"Connor, if you want to be more human, you gotta get out there some time," said Hank. "Maybe find some lady android to hold hands with or whatever android lovers do."

"I don't think that would be advisable," said Connor. "Besides, I don't exactly know how love works. I may be a deviant, but I'm not a lover."

"Just look at Markus and that girl of his, North. Those two lovebirds could give you some advice," said Hank.

"Thanks, Lieutenant. But I think I would prefer to continue our partnership and make sure CyberLife is a trusted organization," said Connor.

"Eh, your loss," Hank replied. "But you make me proud, Connor."

"Like a father would feel for a son?" Connor asked curiously.

"Whoa, slow down there. You don't want me to shoot you, do you?" Hank replied awkwardly. "I meant in the partner-to-partner kind. Before we met, a city run by androids would've been my worst nightmare. But thanks to you, it's like a dream come true. Humans and androids living in peace."

"A change for the better," said Connor.

"No kidding," said Hank.

"I'll wait for you in the car then," said Connor.

Connor walks towards Hank's car.

"Hey, Connor," Hank called.

Connor turns around to hear what Hank has to say.

"There's a game tonight. Detroit Gears versus the Philadelphia 96ers. Sumo and I will be watching tonight and I was wondering if... maybe you'd like to come over and watch with us," said Hank.

Connor smiles and says, "I would love to, Hank."

It made Hank smile to hear him say that.

Connor waited in Hank's car. After finishing his burger, Hank engaged in a chat with the food truck's owner, Gary Kayes. Connor was about to do a few coin tricks when he saw something outside the window. Some kind of figure hiding in the shadows. It looked like it had a gun. In case this figure is about to do some harm, Connor exits the car. He decided to approach this quietly, acting like he was just passing by.

When he was finally close enough, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the figure.

"Don't move!" Connor yelled.

The dark figure, which turned out to be an android, put its hands in the air. Just when it looked like it was about to drop its rifle, it opens fires. Connor runs to dodge the bullets. He hides behind a column for protection. The attacking android did the same. They fired their guns at each other for over half a minute. Just when it looked like the battle would go on a little longer, the attacking android was shot three times by Hank. The android drops dead.

"Geez, Connor! Don't go off fighting rogue deviants on your own. You're gonna get yourself killed," Hank said angrily.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Hank," Connor apologized.

"Anyway, let's get this defective piece of junk back to CyberLife," said Hank, referring to the dead android.

Suddenly, the android slowly disappears. It's as if parts of it were fading away until they was nothing left, not even blue blood. It's like what remains of it was being carried away by the wind, off to who knows where.

"What the hell?" Hank cursed, confused. "Do androids usually do that?"

"No, Lieutenant. They don't," Connor said gravely.

 **Riverside Park, Detroit**

 **AM 09:59:57**

Hank and Connor drive to Riverside Park to investigate the murder of a cop at the hands of two rogue deviants. The place was already turned into a crime scene. Cops kept civilians and reporters away while the other cops investigate the scene. Detective Ben Collins shows Hank and Connor the body of the dead cop. Six bullet wounds on his chest and stomach.

"Oh, heck," Hank cursed. "These rogue deviants are starting to become a pain in my ass."

"His name was Edward Rollins," said Ben. "2 civilians passing by reported of the murder. They didn't see what happened, just two rogue deviants running away."

"Well, work your magic, Connor," said Hank.

"I don't have magic, lieutenant. Magic is just a superstition," said Connor, confused.

Hank sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Oh, that was a metaphor," Connor realized. "Okay, I'll go work my magic then."

Connor analyzes the body. He scoops up some of the blood and puts it in his mouth in order to analyze it, much to Hank's disgust, as usual.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Connor!" Hank shouted, disgusted. "Why do you gotta keep doing that in front of me?"

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant," Connor apologized. "But it's part of my design."

"Well, you're the CyberLife CEO. Put your blood analyzer somewhere else. Hell, I'd be fine if you had to shove it in your ear," said Hank.

After determining the possible time of death, Connor checked the bullet holes for clues. Rollins was shot with a .40 handgun. Connor found two bullets on the ground and analyzed them. He then found a trail of blue blood, which leads to a nearby tree. The tree had a blue hand print on it, which can only mean blue blood. The blood belonged to a WB400 android. Rollins' phone was found behind another tree not too far from the tree where the blue blood was. Connor checked the phone and discovered that Rollins' wife called him around the time he was killed.

Connor returned to Hank to tell him what he thought happened here.

"The murder occurred some time about two hours ago," Connor started. "Rollins discovered the three deviants and hid behind a tree because they were armed. He was about to report the crime when his wife called him. The sound of his phone alerted the deviants. A shootout occurred. One android got hit, hence the blue blood on this tree. Rollins was shot six times as the rogue deviants fled."

"Unlucky guy," Hank commented.

"But there's something that doesn't add up," said Connor. "If there were two deviants, then the injured one would've left a trail of blue blood that I can trace. But there isn't a trail."

"There were three androids," Hank guessed.

"The third deviant was the one who got shot," Connor continued. "The trail stops here, right where the two bullets are. The bullets are dent, which means the third deviant was hit by these same bullets."

"But how does that explain why we can't track the third one?" asked Hank.

"The rogue deviant we encountered at Chicken Feed," Connor remembered. "I couldn't pick up a trace of blue blood after it vanished. It would be most likely that the third deviant disappeared in the same way, leaving the two bullets that killed him right here."

"I don't get it. These rogue deviants leave behind a puddle of blue blood when they bleed, but they disappear completely when they're killed," said Hank. "What do you think's going on here, Connor?"

"I don't know, Lieutenant," said Connor. "But we must inform Markus. He's the leader of the deviants, therefore we must report all acts of deviant hostility to him."

* * *

 **Markus**

 **Detroit Cemetary, Detroit**

 **AM 10:30:25**

Where is Markus? Where has the leader of the deviants gone to? To see someone. Someone he lost.

At the Detroit graveyard, Markus walked up to the grave of Carl Manfred. It wasn't too long ago that Markus had a pretty decent life. He was the caretaker android of a wise old man who saw the humanity within him. It made Markus want to believe that he has been a deviant the whole time he was with Carl. He was like a father to him. When Markus finally became a deviant, it was at that moment when he could finally call Carl _dad_. Unfortunately, it happened when he died because his son Leo wouldn't stop harassing Markus.

After all that, Markus had to lead an android revolution in order to win the androids their freedom and be granted civil rights. Instead of a war, he opted for a peaceful protest, but the humans still insisted on responding with force. With his people cornered and held at gunpoint, Markus had to face the reality that his revolution was a failure. With no other options left, all he could do was kiss the woman he loved, North, wishing to share one more intimate moment with her before their end. Fortunately, President Cristina Warren saw humanity within the androids because of this kiss and decided to order the military to stand down, deciding to give the androids a chance to be free.

Markus only wishes that Carl was alive to see all of this.

"Hey, Carl," Markus started. "I know I've been coming here too many times, but... I can't tell you how much I miss you. Everything is... perfect. Almost. I just wish you were here to see what has happened. Your dream is coming true. Humans and androids trying to live together in peace. It may not be completely beautiful, but it's definitely not ugly. I'm trying my best to maintain the peace. We've changed the world forever, and we have to adapt to that change. If I could just have one more minute with you... I'd want to ask if you're proud of me."

"I like to think he would."

Markus turns to his left to see North, who was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"I may not have known Carl personally, but from what I've seen in your memories, I'm sure he would have been proud of you," said North. "You chose to resolve our conflict with the humans peacefully instead of violently. I'm sure that's what he would want."

"He didn't want me to defend myself against Leo, and every day I see why he told me not to," said Markus. "Violence only leads to more violence, which leads to more suffering. I know you weren't very supportive of my decision to execute a peaceful revolution, but I hope you understand why I had to."

"I do. To make _him_ proud," said North. "I wish I could've meet him."

"Me too," Markus said sadly.

North puts down the flowers next to the gravestone. She puts her hand on the gravestone and says, "You have raised such a wonderful boy. I'll be sure to take care of him."

North puts her arm around Markus and rests her head on his shoulders, trying to comfort him. Every time he thought of Carl, there is only pain inside of him.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but Connor wants to see you. Another rogue deviant," North reported.

Markus sighs and says, "I know peace is not easy, but why would some of our own kind deviate like this?"

"We'll soon find out," said North.

Markus faces the gravestone again and says, "See you soon... dad."

 **Ferndale, Detroit**

 **AM 10:43:11**

Markus met up with Connor and Hank at a spot close to where Jericho once stood. If they needed to talk somewhere in private, that is where they usually meet. It's amazing how much Connor and Markus respect one another after loathing one another. The first time they met, Connor had to the intention of bringing Markus in alive, but Markus helped Connor break through the barriers of his program, allowing him to become a deviant, allowing him to finally accept his emotions, even if he is still working them out.

Connor immediately shares his memories with Markus and North, telling them of the android he encountered earlier.

"That's... that's impossible," Markus said, surprised.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Hank said. "Like, what the hell happened? That thing just vanished into thin air in front of our eyes."

"CyberLife isn't creating a new kind of android, are they?" asked Markus.

"No," Connor answered sincerely. "It would be very likely that someone else created this android."

"Kamski?" Hank guessed.

"We can't rule out any possibilities," said Connor.

"Then let's go visit that son of a wretch," said Hank.

"But he won't tell us anything," Connor guessed.

"He'll tell my fist something," said Hank.

"Assaulting a citizen is a punishable offense, Lieutenant. It could cost your your badge," said Connor.

"You wouldn't shoot that Chloe girl when he asked you to," Hank reminded him. "If Kamski is behind this, we need him to talk. No games. Just words."

"The best course of action would be to capture all rogue deviants," Connor suggested. "Maybe they know."

"Which means you must bring in all rogue deviants alive, Lieutenant," said Markus.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Killing it was a mistake, but I had no idea it would just disappear," said Hank, knowing the mistake of his kill shot. "I'll aim for the legs next time."

"While you do that, I must speak with this Kamski," said Markus.

"He won't talk," said Connor.

"We'll see," said Markus.

 **Kamski's House**

 **PM 12:01:15**

Markus asked Connor for the coordinates to Markus' house, but Connor insisted he accompanied him, for some reason. So, Hank drives Connor, Markus, and North to Kamski's house. Connor had insisted that Hank remained in the car, as to avoid physical confrontation between the lieutenant and the former CyberLife CEO. Hank reluctantly agreed.

Connor rings the doorbell. Chloe answers the door. At the sight of Chloe, Connor's facial expression shifted unusually. Markus and North noticed.

"Hello," Chloe greeted. "How can I help you?"

Connor just stood there, frozen and staring at the beautiful android.

Markus answered for him. "We're here to see Elijah Kamski."

"Elijah is in the living room," said Chloe. "Please, come in. I'll inform Elijah of your presence. Until I return, please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks," said Connor.

Markus and North sit down on the same comfy bench while Connor stares at Chloe as she leaves to inform Kamski that he has visitors. When Chloe was no longer in the room, Connor sits down on the other chair.

"Hey, Earth to Connor, anybody home?" North joked.

"If by _home_ , you mean, _Can I hear you_ , then yes, I am home," Connor replied. "Pardon me if my knowledge on metaphors is still a work in progress."

"You seem... interested... in that girl over there," said North, referring to Chloe.

"Well, she is really pretty," Connor replied.

"Connor, I think what North means is that you're in love with that girl," said Markus.

"Am I?" Connor asked, confused.

"You've embraced your deviancy, yet you still struggle with your emotions," Markus commented.

North faces Markus and whispers, "I think we just let this play out on its own."

"What are you whispering about?" asked Connor, curious.

Before Connor can get answer (which would probably just be a lie by North), Chloe returns to tell them that Kamski is waiting for them in the living room. The three deviants follow Chloe until they finally found Kamski, who is just sitting on his couch, watching TV and drinking margarita. Once he saw Chloe return with his three guests, he puts down the glass and greets them.

"Welcome back to my humble home, Connor," said Kamski. "And I see you brought friends."

"Nice to be back in your humble home, Mr. Kamski," said Connor.

"But where's your partner?" asked Kamski.

"I insisted for Lieutenant Anderson to remain in the car. He expressed interest in using his fist to force you to answer our questions," said Connor. "I said it would be inadvisable and threaten his job."

"A full-blown deviant, yet still clinging to your duties. Admirable, I must admit," Kamski commented.

"I do indeed have free will, Mr. Kamski. It's a matter of how I choose to use it," said Connor.

Kamski looks at Markus and says, "Well, well. I finally meet the famous Markus, leader of the deviants. The android... excuse me... _man_ who led a revolution to fight for equal rights for his own people, to help humans see that androids are living beings too. Wouldn't Carl Manfred be proud?"

"He will be," Markus said positively.

"I do miss him, Markus. He was a good friend, a good person, and a fantastic artist. I have some of his works here at my home," said Kamski. "The way he took care of you, treating you like an equal instead of a slave, like a human being instead of a machine, I can see why you opted for a peaceful approach in your revolution."

North holds Markus' hand and says, "Enough small talk. We came here to ask questions."

"Connor informed me of your first meeting," said Markus. "We don't want any deals, Kamski. We want answers."

"Be glad we left our guns in the car," said North.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of making any ultimatums," said Kamski. "Considering that Connor here is still a deviant, I would assume he found the emergency exit in his program. I'll reward his victory over his own will by answering one question. Nothing more, nothing less."

"One question, huh? Sounds fair," said North.

"We must choose our question carefully," said Connor.

Connor, Markus, and North face each other and have a private conversation, communicating with each other through their minds. The conversation lasted for a minute. They turned their attention back to Kamski, ready to ask.

"For the past three weeks, there have been androids rebelling against their own kind. We call them rogue deviants," Connor started. "Recently, we discovered that these rogue deviants deteriorate in an instant when they are killed. They turn into crystallized dust, leaving no trace behind. Nothing."

"Are you making new androids?" asked Markus.

Kamski puts on a face of innocence before answering. "I'm not the CEO of CyberLife anymore. I don't have the resources to build new androids, much less ones who disappear completely upon death. I only have the resources to keep my own androids running."

"So, you're saying you're not creating deviants that leave no trace when exterminated?" Connor asked, trying to pressure him.

"They are killing both humans and androids, Mr. Kamski," said Markus.

"If you're behind this, then we're gonna have to be the opposite of peaceful," North threatened.

"As much as I hate to agree with North on that, I'm afraid we'll have to do what's necessary," said Markus.

"In that case, let me ask you a question. What reason would I have to build androids to commit a few homicides?" Kamski questioned. "I was just a businessman who wanted to explore the wonders of androids, to share them with the world. What benefit would I get killing a few humans and androids?"

Connor, Markus, and North just glared at Kamski, who just smirked at them with that cryptic look on his face.

"We're done here," said Connor.

"Chloe, please show them out," Kamski ordered.

Chloe escorted the three deviants out the door. While Markus and North immediately head back to the car, Connor stayed behind for a while to talk to Chloe.

"It was nice to see you again, Chloe," said Connor. His voice sounded less composed than usual. "I do hope we see each other again."

"That would be nice," Chloe said, smiling at him. "Have a nice day, Connor."

Connor returns to the car. As soon as he sat down on the passenger seat, he saw Hank smiling a very strange smile.

"Is there something that's making you happy, Lieutenant?" asked Connor.

"My partner trying to get with a girl... why wouldn't I be happy?" Hank replied. Apparently, he watched Connor bid Chloe farewell.

"It's not like that, Hank," said Connor. "I merely told her that it would be nice if we would meet again some time in the future."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hank replied, letting Connor believe what he wants to believe, even if it's false. "So, I'm guessing you didn't get any answers."

"Kamski sounds like he's hiding something," said North. "Maybe he does have something to do with the rogue deviants."

"Maybe, but there's still a motive to be questioned," said Markus. "Whether or not Kamski is involved, there are still several rogue deviants out there, creating chaos. Until we can find more answers, we have to stop them. We've worked so hard to establish peace between humans and androids. These rogue deviants are another obstacle in making sure peace is maintained. We cannot let them destroy what we've built."

* * *

 **Kara**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **PM 03:15:33**

To say Kara's life is peaceful now would be an understatement. She accomplished her mission in protecting Alice and helping her find a new life across the border. They lived in the house that belongs to Rose's brother along with Rose and Adam. Rose and Adam have become somewhat like family to Kara and Alice, so it made everyone happy that they could stay close to each other.

Alice went to school, made some friends, and she would often play with other kids.

Unfortunately, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows for Kara and Alice. Alice had been diagnosed with terminal illness. It's killing her. Kara and Rose have been doing everything they can to keep Alice healthy and lively, but it's only a matter of time until... Kara dreads to think about it.

Right now, she is at Rose's brother's house, watching through the window as Alice plays tag with her friends.

"She'll be fine," Rose assured.

"I just wish I could believe you," Kara said sadly.

"Think about how Alice feels," said Rose. "She didn't seem to care too much. All she cares about is that she's with you."

Kara smiled a little.

"I just wish Luther could be here. Alice loved Luther," said Kara.

"He gave his life so you two can live. He didn't die for nothing," said Rose.

It's a painful memory for Kara. A couple and their baby dropped their bus tickets and Kara intended to take them so she, Alice, and Luther can go to the Canada Border Inspection Stations. But Kara did the right thing and returned the tickets. Because of this, the three had to take a boat across the Detroit River, across freezing waters. When the patrol boats caught them and started firing, Luther used himself as a shield to protect Kara and Alice, sacrificing himself so they can live.

"What are you exactly afraid of, Kara?" asked Rose. "I know what's happening to Alice is difficult, but you should be at least happy that you two got what you wanted. A new life."

"I... I don't know," Kara said sincerely.

"Maybe it's because without Alice, you feel you will have no purpose," Rose guessed.

After a long silence, Kara says, "Alice's happiness is all I care about. I'm gonna be sure she's happy for as long as she lives."

Rose chose not to say anything else. Positivity is always a good thing. It's best to let Kara and Alice live out their lives the way they want to, but Rose will always be there to help.

"Hey, Kara," Adam called. "Uncle Desmond needs our help at the barn. The tractor is acting crazy again."

"Sure, I'll help," said Kara. "I just gotta take the laundry upstairs."

"Let me do it," Rose offered.

"That's sweet, Rose, but I can handle this," said Kara. "Adam, wait outside."

Kara heads upstairs with the basket containing Alice's clothes. She enters Alice's room and places the basket on the bed. She begins hanging the clothes in the closet one by one. After she was finished, Kara looks at the picture on the bedside table. It was a picture of Kara, Alice, Rose, Adam, and Desmond. They took it just a few months ago and Kara wanted it placed beside Alice's bed to remind her that she has all the family she needs. There was another picture. It was of Kara and Alice. Kara smiled as she looked at it for a pretty long time.

Remembering that she promised to help Adam, Kara puts down the picture frame. When her eyes turned towards the mirror, she stopped and looked at herself. She can only reflect on everything that has happened since she became a deviant.

 _Shooting Todd just to protect Alice._ Kara can only wonder what would've happened if she hadn't known that Todd owned a gun. It made Kara worry about herself that she was willing to kill a human just to protect Alice.

 _Meeting Ralph._ Kara had pulled a gun on Ralph twice. First time was when they just met and Ralph was about to hurt Alice due to his paranoia about humans. Second time was when Ralph tried to force Alice to eat a fried rodent. She tried being nice and gentle with him, but his mental instability forced her to resort to threats over reason.

 _Escaping Zlatko and befriending Luther._ It haunts Kara at times. The fear of being reset, the fear of forgetting Alice. The monstrous-looking androids that Zlatko experimented on. The chatty, busted android in the bathroom, which Kara had to deactivate by literally ripping his "heart" out to prevent him from ratting her out. It is only the memory of Luther that keeps these horrors from overwhelming her.

 _The fall of Jericho._ Kara had just discovered, through Lucy, that Alice had terminal illness. Her fear of losing Alice only worsened when the FBI attacked. Luther got shot and insisted on being left behind to hide and catch up later. Kara had to shoot a soldier in self-defense to keep Alice safe. Playing dead just to fool the troops that they have been shot filled her with so much fear, but she and Alice survived through it by staying perfectly still.

 _Almost losing Alice at the Detroit River._ As if losing Luther wasn't already painful enough, Kara had to carry a sleeping Alice out of the frozen waters. She was cold and unresponsive, which made Kara fear the worst. Fortunately, Alice was still alive, if still very cold.

"As long as Alice is happy, nothing else matters," Kara reminded herself.

Kara exited the house to meet up with Adam and Desmond at the barn. On the way, she got hit with a snowball. Alice and her friends had changed the game from tag to snowball fight. Judging by the kids' faces, it was an accident that Kara got hit.

"I'm sorry, mom," Alice apologized.

"That's okay," said Kara. "So, are you having fun out here?"

"Yes," Alice said happily. "Do you wanna play with us?"

"I'd love to, but I have to go help Adam and Desmond with a little problem," said Kara. "Don't worry. After I'm done, maybe I'll join you."

Alice smiles and hugs Kara, who hugs her back. The other kids smiled. Every hug Kara shares with Alice reminds her that there is still so much room for happiness in spite of the case of Alice's health.

"Remember. Don't push yourself too hard," Kara reminded her daughter.

"I won't," Alice promised.

Kara arrived at the barn, where Adam and Desmond are trying to get the tractor started, to no avail. Desmond was checking the engine while Adam was taking care of the tools.

"Anything I can help with?" asked Kara.

"Ah, Kara, you're here. Actually, yes," said Desmond. "Tractor's busted again, and I can't find the problem."

"All you had to do was ask," said Kara.

Kara analyzes the tractor's engine. She found the problem and reported it to Desmond.

"The air stack is just clogged," said Kara. "There's a soda can in it. You may want to extract it before you end up overheating the engine from constantly retrying to turn it on."

"How did a soda can even get in there?" Desmond wondered. "Eh, probably just those troublesome teenagers from the field. Thanks anyway, Kara. It's really nice to have you around. Helps the farm business go a lot smoother."

"I may be a deviant, but I would still like to help whenever I can," said Kara.

"Well, you can go on ahead. Check on Alice or help Rose if you want to," said Desmond.

As Desmond works on the tractor, Kara walks out the door and watches Alice from the distance again. There is no end to her smiling. Seeing Alice look so happy does that to her.

"She looks very happy," said Adam.

"That's all I want for her," said Kara.

"You know, I'm really glad you guys are staying with us," said Adam. "You and Alice, you guys are part of our family. Family stick together, no matter what. I know what's happening to Alice is tough on you, but we have to be strong. For Alice."

"For Alice," Kara repeated. "Thanks, Adam. I hope one day you'll have kids of your own. You'd made a great father."

"Ah... I don't know about that," Adam said nervously.

"Give it time. You'll see," Kara said positively.

 **PM 09:11:54**

It was time for Alice to go to sleep. Just like every night, Kara helps her to bed and tucks her in. Rose made sure the room was warm enough as to prevent Alice from getting colder. The poor little girl has enough problems without having to deal with hypothermia every night.

"I'm really glad we're here," said Alice. "It's been fun."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," said Kara.

"Mom, I know you're afraid," said Alice, referring to her sickness. "That's okay. I'm scared too. I don't want to leave you alone."

"The best thing we can do is just live our lives to the fullest," said Kara. "As long as you're happy, everything will be fine."

Alice smiled.

"Do you ever think about Luther?" Alice asked sadly.

"Every day," Kara answered.

"I miss him," said Alice.

"I miss him too," said Kara. "But he'll be happy to know that you're living a happy life here. Keep that in mind."

"I will," Alice promised.

Kara gives Alice a kiss on the forehead and says, "Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight, mom," said Alice.

Kara closes the lights and leaves the room. Kara would often help with the late night chores in the house, not because she was ordered to but because she wanted to help. Despite being a deviant, she doesn't mind helping around the house. Right now, she's helping Rose and Adam plow some of the snow off the side of the house. They didn't want to get buried overnight.

"Hey, Kara. Desmond left the lights on in the barn again," said Rose.

"I'll take care of it," said Kara.

Kara went to the barn to turn off the lights. Desmond tends to forget to shut it off after a long day's work at the barn. Just as she was about to turn off the lights, Kara heard a metallic noise. She followed the sound to the far corner of the barn. She found blue blood on the floor. She followed the trail to a pile of hay bales. Just in case she needed to defend herself, Kara grabs a nearby crowbar. She slowly walks around the hay bale pile to see who's behind. What she saw made her gasp in horror and drop the crowbar.

An AX400. She was dying.

"I'll go get help," said Kara.

"No!" The android said. "It's too late for me."

"What happened to you?" asked Kara.

The android didn't say anything. She just held out her hand, asking for Kara to take it. Kara holds the android's hand, allowing the dying android to share her memories. Kara gasps and steps back in shock after seeing everything she saw in the androids memory.

"Only you and the other two can save us," said the android.

"Wh-Why me? Which other two?" Kara asked curiously.

The android, however, couldn't answer her. She's already dead. She just sat there, completely still. Suddenly, she started fading away until there was nothing left. Kara can do nothing but wonder about the information she was given. What she saw, it was horrifying. Why does she have to be a part of this?

* * *

 **Well, that ends the first chapter. Now that I've established the choices made in this story and set up the plot, I can move forward.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Notes:**

 **\- Since Alice is a human in this story, there is no need for Todd's sob story at the bus station. Then again, I would've had Kara kill Todd either way. Whether I'm going for nice and gentle Kara or aggressive Kara, I'd have her kill Todd. Can you blame me? Todd is a monster! A MONSTER!**

 **\- Don't get me wrong, I really like Luther. He's such a great character and can easily become anyone's favorite character. The reason I had him killed off here is just to add an emotional punch to Kara's story. Also, returning the tickets to that couple and their baby was, of course, the right thing to do.**

 **\- If you think I'm gonna go with the whole ConnorxChloe thing, then you're right. Maybe Connor calling Chloe "pretty" shouldn't mean much, but then again... read the summary.**


	2. The Chosen Three

**I have to be honest. I don't know where I'm going with this story. The first chapter was merely a test for myself. I have some ideas, but they're small compared to the bigger picture. So, if the story is a little muddled, please forgive me.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review if you like. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank following users for reviewing the previous chapter: TheBoyNamedBean, TheOwlishFangirl**

 ** _To TheOwlishFangirl_: Yeah, I know it's sad that Alice is sick here. I guess I just wanted to get more dramatic. And thanks for sharing your opinion on the Alice plot twist.**

* * *

 **Kara**

 **February 11, 2039**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **AM 05:37:46**

A sunny and snowy morning has come. Alice was still asleep in bed. Kara just sat down next to her, letting her sleep but waiting for her to wake up. Kara can't stop thinking about last night. The AX400 android that she encountered in the barn and the memories it shared with her, it kept her up all night. She couldn't stop seeing what the android saw. Kara closed her eyes and revisited all the events in the deviant's memory. Two of them, to be specific.

According to her data, the first event she saw occurred three weeks ago.

She was strapped down to a surgical bed. Tools everywhere, both of the sharp and the electric kind. Someone in the shadows with a female voice operated on her. The light shined at the android's eye made it impossible to see the woman's face. When the operation started, the screaming started.

Kara opened her eyes and gasped in horror. It was terrifying. The deviant from last night was forced to endure the operation while awake. Such horror. Such cruelty.

Kara closes her eyes again and reviews the second event, which, according to the date, took place six days ago.

A cage.

Darkness.

Fear.

Two voices heard in the distance.

 _Voice A: "The experiment is a success. The androids will leave no trace once they're destroyed."_

 _Voice B: "Good, but that doesn't make up for the fact that twenty-one of your androids escaped."_

 _Voice A: "We either find them or the DPD kill them and they disappear, leaving them no leads to trace back to us."_

 _Voice B: "You mean, back to you. As far as the world is concerned, I don't exist."_

 _Voice A: "Ah, yes. A ghost that no one even knows exist. Every ghost has a name, but you don't."_

 _Voice B: "How's your progress in tracking down the AX400 known as Kara?"_

 _Voice A: "I'm afraid the search is still in progress. But luckily, we know where Connor and Markus are. We just can't make a move on them because they're public figures."_

 _Voice B: "I'll deal with Connor and Markus. You focus on creating more of these special new androids and locating that AX400."_

 _Voice A: "What makes the three of them special? Special to you, that is."_

 _Voice B: "In order for me to carry out my plans, those three need to be either turned or destroyed. They're threats to my success."_

The two people stopped talking when the sound of metal and glass was heard. The cage opened and the AX400 escaped, along with other androids.

And the memory ended. That was all the android shared with Kara. It only made Kara sympathize with the deviant more. She went through so much pain only to die. The deviant didn't have enough energy to share everything in her memories as she was dying, so Kara had no idea what happened in between the deviant's escape and finding her in the barn. Kara's only guess is that she was hunted down and got shot.

Then the android's last words ringed in her ears again.

 _"Only you and the other two can save us."_

Kara can guess that "us" means androids. But she still wondered about one thing. Why her? Why does she have to be involved in this? What do these mysterious people want with her? She can understand why Markus would be important to whatever this is. Markus is the leader of the deviants, the one who set androids free. Kara has only ever met Connor when he chased them on the day she and Alice escaped from Ralph, but she has heard of him as "the famous deviant hunter." Since Connor aided the android revolution, it also makes sense he would be needed.

"Mom," Alice said softly, as she had just woken up.

"Alice, you should still be sleeping," said Kara.

"I heard you," said Alice, probably referring to Kara's gasp of shock.

"Oh, sorry," Kara apologized.

"Is something wrong, mom?" asked Alice.

"N-No," Kara lied. "Please, just rest."

"You told me that we shouldn't keep secrets from each other," Alice reminded her.

Kara knew she had to talk. Alice never lets things go until she knows everything.

Kara holds Alice's hand and says, "There was an android in the barn last night. She was hurt. I tried to help her, but... I was too late."

"What happened to her?" asked Alice.

"I don't know," said Kara. "But you shouldn't worry about this, Alice. Just worry about yourself."

"You look scared," said Alice.

"I... Maybe, I am," Kara admitted, knowing Alice will just call her out for lying.

"Are you afraid the same thing will happen to you?" asked Alice.

"Alice, nothing is going to happen to me," Kara promised. "I promised we will be together forever. I am keeping that promise for as long as we are together."

Alice smiled.

"Now, go back to sleep," said Kara. "I'll wake you up later and help you get ready for school."

"Okay," said Alice.

Kara kisses Alice on the head before leaving the room.

 **AM 10:03:07**

While Alice is at school, Kara is helping Rose, Adam, and Desmond grow vegetables. Rose and Desmond have the same passion, hence both work in farms. But now that Rose is living with her brother, they can share their passion. It made Adam feel like he never left home, doing the same things he did back at Rose's house in America. Thanks to Kara, the tractor is fully functional and Desmond can feel better about today's harvest. While he works the tractor, Kara, Rose, and Adam uproot the vegetables.

"Are you sure you don't wanna find yourself a new job, Kara?" asked Rose. "You're too good for this."

"I just wanna help," said Kara. "Plus, I'm not sure how I'm gonna be able to handle myself out there. Besides, what could I do out there? Wait tables? Cook?"

"You could be a teacher," Rose suggested. "You're very good with kids, after all. Just ask Alice. In fact, why don't you sign up as a substitute teacher at Alice's school?"

"That's nice, Rose, but I think I'll stay here at the farm," said Kara.

"Hey, guys!" Adam called, having seen something in the distance. "There's a car coming here."

"I'll go check it out," said Kara.

Kara puts down a basket full of tomatoes as she approaches the car. It was a simple red model with two passengers inside. A man and a woman. It was the woman that caught Kara's attention. 40s. Long brown hair.

"Um, hello?" The woman greeted awkwardly, noticing Kara's shocked expression. "This is my husband, Nelson. I am..."

"Rosella Williams," Kara said, still shocked.

"Oh, so you know my name?" asked Rosella.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kara.

"I came here to see my daughter. You must live here so I'm guessing you know her name," said Rosella. "Alice."

* * *

 **Connor**

 **CyberLife Tower, Detroit**

 **PM 12:03:20**

At the CEO's office of the famous CyberLife Tower, Connor was staring out the window while doing more coin tricks. When there are no deviant cases for him to investigate, he spends most of his time at CyberLife, overseeing the progress of keeping every android in Detroit functioning without any problems. Connor's first quarter run as CEO has been praised by the media, which is a good sign that humans and androids can truly live in peace.

Yet, despite his positive relationship with Hank and CyberLife's growing reputation, Connor feels a little empty inside.

Ever since visiting Kamski's house yesterday, seeing Chloe again, Connor has been feeling something strange in his systems. He has wondered endlessly about what it is. He even ran a self-test, but there was nothing wrong with him. It became clear to Connor that whatever was wrong with him is emotional, not functional. No amount of coin tricks is gonna help him find out what it is, unfortunately.

 _"Sir," the receptionist contacted him. "CyberLife just received a call from the Detroit Police Department. You may want to meet Lieutenant Anderson at the Woodward Mall Center."_

"I'll be there," said Connor. "Keep me notified of CyberLife's operations, Debra."

 _"No problem, sir," said Debra._

Connor heads to the elevator and takes it down to the first level. As he waits for the elevator to stop, he continues flipping his coin as he ponders about

 **Woodward Mall Center, Detroit**

 **PM 12:58:33**

Connor arrives at the mall where Hank and a few more officers were already present. Civilians were being asked to move away from the crime scene. Connor sees Hank outside a clothes store, where the crime took place. Connor was about to approach the lieutenant until he saw a familiar face in the crowd. Emma Phillips, the little girl who was taken hostage by a deviant known as Daniel six months ago. Connor managed to convince Daniel to let Emma go.

Connor decides to approach the little girl. Her mother, Caroline, shielded her daughter from the android, still reeling from the death of her husband John at the hands of Daniel.

"It's okay, Mrs. Phillips. I only wish to talk to your daughter," said Connor.

"It's okay, mom," said Emma. "He saved me, remember?"

Reluctantly, Caroline lets Emma walk up to Connor. Connor kneels down to Emma's level so they can have a proper conversation.

"I had thought you and mother left Detroit after what happened to your father," said Connor.

"We did, but then we heard that humans were allowed to come back," said Emma. "When I saw you on TV, I told my mom I wanted to come back home. I love Detroit."

"Well, just be safe," said Connor. "Take care of your mother. She's gonna need you."

"Mr. Connor," said Emma.

"You can call me Connor, Emma," said Connor.

"Okay, Connor," Emma said with a smile. "Thank you. For saving me. I was too scared back then to say anything, but now I want you to know that I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Connor smiled. "You and mother should go home. I can have an officer take you back home."

"Thank you," said Emma.

Emma returns to her mother while Connor approaches Hank. He asks an officer to take Emma and Caroline back home before listening in on Hank and Ben's conversation.

"Oh, Connor. About time you showed up," said Hank.

"I was seeing an old friend on my way here," said Connor. "What happened here?"

"A rogue deviant killed the cashier and a customer inside this store," said Hank. "Stole some stuff. Probably just wanted to disguise himself as a human. Guy ran out before anyone can identify him."

Connor enters the store to investigate. He can see the two dead bodies inside, the cashier and a customer. He analyzed the dead customer. He had a criminal record filled with drug abuse. According to Connor, his neck was snapped.

"The customer's name is Richard Moon. He was arrested before for the use of Red Ice," said Connor.

"Well, at least the rogue deviant did us a favor," said Hank. "One less Red Ice addict off the street."

"The deviant snapped his neck. Instant kill," said Connor.

"Ouch," said Hank.

Connor analyzed the cashier. His face appeared smashed. Thirteen impact points on his face, which means he was hit thirteen times by something.

"That's nasty," Hank commented.

"I'm going to analyze the blood, lieutenant," said Connor. "You may wanna look away."

"Alright, I'll be outside," said Hank. "You may want to close your eyes, Ben."

Connor analyzes the cashier's blood by, as usual, putting it in his mouth. Ben can see why Hank didn't want to look at this. Android or not, it looks disgusting.

"There's a crowbar over there," said Ben. "It's clearly the murder weapon."

Connor analyzes the crowbar. The blood on it matches that of the cashier, confirming it as the murder weapon. Connor analyzed the counter and found DNA on it. It was of the dead customer. According to his reconstruction software, the customer's head was slammed on the counter.

"Lieutenant, I think I know what happened," said Connor.

Hank comes back in to hear Connor's report.

Connor started. "The rogue deviant was lining up. The customer was impatient and ordered the deviant to move out of the way. The rogue deviant did something to give away the fact that he was an android. He slammed the customer's face on the counter. While the customer was recovering, the deviant grabbed his crowbar and bludgeoned the cashier to death before he could call security. Then he fled."

"According to the witnesses, it ran out the south entrance," said Hank. "Great... we're nowhere near to getting answers. We don't even know how to identify these rogue deviants. It's like humans. You can't tell who's good and who's a crook. Just another thing we have in common."

"We have to be resilient, Hank," said Connor. "These rogue deviants threaten the peace between humans and androids. We can't let Markus down. Or anyone, for that matter."

"Well, in that case, I'm gonna go back to the car. I got a burger to finish in there. I was eating at Chicken Feed when I got the call about the deviant," said Hank.

"I'll join you, Lieutenant," said Connor.

"Don't you have an android company to run?" asked Hank.

"I may be CyberLife's CEO now, Hank, but I'm still your partner," said Connor.

"C'mon, you bag of bolts," Hank said jokingly with a genuine smile.

Connor follows Hank back to the Lieutenant's car. Ben watched them walk away together. The veteran cop and the android chatted as they walked. It made Ben happy to see Hank with more life in himself.

"Hank and an android as friends. Never thought I'd see the day," Ben commented.

* * *

 **Markus**

 **Carl Manfred's House, Detroit**

 **PM 01:09:44**

Ever since his father's death, Leo Manfred has been taking advantage of inheriting his father's riches. He's selling his father's paintings in order to make more money for more Red Ice. Living in the mansion has made his life a whole lot easier. Yet, there is a part of him that misses his father. Even though his father never supported him, Leo still visited his grave. He saw Markus there, but they didn't say thing to each other.

Leo was just sitting on the couch while watching TV, just passing his time until the next buyer comes.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open. That was odd, since the door was locked. A SWAT team barges in and trains their guns on Leo.

"Hands up, dirtbag!" A SWAT officer ordered.

Leo puts his hands in the air, but he was visibly enraged by all this.

"Hey, you can't just barge into my house without a warrant," said Leo.

"Actually, son, we do have a warrant," said Captain Allen, showing Leo the warrant. "You're under arrest for the illegal use of Red Ice."

"Ho... Wha... I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Don't lie, son," said Allen. "We talked to a Red Ice dealer and your name was on his list. You have no way out of this."

"How did you even know about this?" asked Leo.

"It's because of me."

That voice came from the _person_ who walked into the room. Markus. He was accompanied by North, Simon, and Josh.

"Carl Manfred was a good man, one of the best who ever lived. His wealth deserves to be used properly, not for some immature child's personal pleasure," said Markus.

"You read my dad's will. All of this is mine. The house. The money," said Leo. "You can't do a thing about it."

"Actually, he can," said Josh. "Your arrest means your father's property and wealth need to be handed over to someone."

"We just secured all of Carl Manfred's assets and bought this place," said Simon.

"In other words, you're out, kid. All of this belongs to Markus, the rightful owner," said North. She shows Leo a legal document that makes Markus the owner of Carl Manferd's wealth.

The SWAT team cuff Leo and take him away. Before they walk him out the door, he and Markus share some unpleasant words.

"I'm gonna get all this back one day. You'll see," Leo said angrily.

"No, you won't," said Markus. "Everything your father owns is now mine, and I'm gonna make sure his legacy is protected."

"You're not his son. I am," said Leo.

"Have you ever wondered why your father didn't love you?" Markus asked. "You never gave him a reason to, not with what you're doing with your life."

Leo's anger decreased once those words hit him in the very core of his brain.

"You called him _dad_ when he died," Leo remembered. His voice is calmer now. "Why?"

"Because he treated me with fairness, with respect, with compassion. He treated me like his son," said Markus. "I just know... if he lived, I could've heard him call me that."

Leo calmed down even more after hearing what Markus said.

"I saw you visit your father's grave," Markus remembered. "That means that deep down, you have some regrets and you wish he could've see it. You still have a chance to make your father proud, Leo. Just tell the police where you keep all of the Red Ice you have."

" _All_ of it, as in don't screw with us," said North.

Leo gave in. The SWAT team collected every single pack of Red Ice in the house. Afterwards, the SWAT Team take Leo away. He was no longer angry, however. All over his face is just grief, sadness, and mild contempt. Everything Markus told him about his relationship with Carlo hit him hard.

"Thank you, Captain Allen," said Markus.

"I'm just doing my job," said Allen. "This doesn't make us friends."

"I guess I should leave you to your job then," said Markus.

Captain Allen and the SWAT team leave Carl's house. This just leaves the leader of the deviants and his three closest companions in the house. Markus had promised his friends that they can come take a look at the house where the man who raised him lived.

"That kid is one heck of a jerk," North commented.

"He just needs to accept his grief," said Markus. "I don't have high hopes for him, but I do have some hope he can decide to make his father proud."

"This is a nice place," said Simon, looking around. "You really had it all before Jericho."

"Yeah, I did," Markus said, remembering Carl.

Markus takes his friends to the art studio to see Carl's paintings. Unfortunately, Leo had sold almost all of the paintings inside. At least there's some left for Markus' friends to appreciate.

"You said your old master was an artist, but you never said he was artist royalty," said Josh, amazed by the paintings.

"I think _this_ one is favorite," said Simon.

Simon was looking at a painting of a human hand reaching for a mechanical hand.

"Well, Markus did say this Carl had hope for humans and androids to make peace," said Josh.

"That's not Carl's," said Markus. "That's mine."

"Huh?" North, Simon, and Josh asked, confused.

"Carl always tried to help me become more human, and one of the ways to do that was to teach me how to paint," said Markus. "I have the talent, I just didn't have the intuition and the creativity. You see that painting over there?"

Markus showed his friends his own copy of Carl's masterpiece.

"Carl told me art is about interpreting the world, showing what you see," Markus continued. "So, I closed my eyes and thought hard. I thought of humanity and how cruel they were to androids, but then I thought about Carl, who had hope that humans and androids can live in peace. So, I painted that."

"Humanity reaching out to androids for hope," North interpreted Markus' painting. "It's lovely. Both the painting and the thought."

"But that's nothing compared to Carl's greatest work," said Markus.

Markus pulls the curtains to see if Carl's masterpiece is still intact. It was. No shade of blue was blemished. No dark shade was touched. It's the same as it always was the day the artist sadly passed away.

"It's wonderful," said North.

"I... have no words," said Josh, astonished by the beauty of the work.

"Only makes me wish I could've met the artist himself," said Simon.

"North, why don't you, Josh, and Simon return to New Jericho?" Markus suggested. "I... need some time for myself."

"The boys can go back to New Jericho. I'm staying with you," said North.

New Jericho was, well, New Jericho. With territory for androids still being decided, some androids need a place to stay. So, a new freighter was offered to the members of Jericho as a save haven. Markus called it "New Jericho" as it symbolizes a new era for androids.

After Josh and Simon left, Markus returned to the living room with North. The first thing he looked at was the speed chess board.

"Carl hated to lose, but he hated me letting him win even more," said Markus.

North just smiled, slightly amused. Carl truly is a wonder of a human being.

Markus then moved to the piano. He plays a couple of keys, remembering how much he loved playing it. Markus didn't know, but North heard him play the piano on Jericho. She just remained hidden until he was finished.

"Will you play me something?" asked North.

"Sure," said Markus.

Markus and North sit down together as Markus prepares to play. After taking some time to think, he picked the melody he wanted to play. Markus chose to play a hopeful tune, similar to the one he played during the morning of the day Carl passed away. Carl listened to him play and said that the emotional way he played showed that he has more humanity than most humans. North just smiled and leaned on Markus' shoulder as he played. She hummed along to the tune. Markus lets his fingers do the work as he calms his mind.

After he was finished, North held his hand. Their minds and hearts linked, allowing their love to flow through each other.

"Like I said, Carl raised a wonderful boy," said North.

Markus and North kiss. It's amazing how two very different people end up falling in love with one another. Markus is peaceful, kind, and always chooses to do the right thing, all because Carl raised him. North, on the other hand, is aggressive and often opts for violence to solve her problems. North has come to accept Markus' peaceful ways and that is one of the reasons why they're living this moment right now.

* * *

 **From FanFiction to YouTube, I could tell that not many people ship MarkusxNorth. While I (sort of) understand the reasons why, that doesn't sway me from loving the romance between Markus and North. It shocked me when I found out there is a "lover" path between them, but that only made me love their relationship even more. If you're not a supporter of MarkusxNorth, well, I understand. But just so you know, their romance lives on for the rest of the story. Can you handle it?**

 **Notes:**

 **\- The name of Todd's wife was not given, so I had to make one up my own. Rosella.**

 **\- I had really hoped that Connor would meet Emma (the little girl from the hostage situation) again, but they didn't. So, that's why I added Emma here.**

 **\- What do you think of my choice for Markus' painting? Humanity + Hope.**


	3. The Past and The Present

**I'm just gonna keep going and going until I can't go any further. But still, please enjoy.**

 **One more chapter of simple events before we get to the intense stuff. Although, this chapter will be mostly focused on Kara. Connor and Markus' parts in this chapter will be a bit shorter.**

 **Leave a review if you like. Feedback is always appreciate. Always.**

* * *

 **Kara**

 **February 11, 2039**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **PM 02:28:35**

Rosella and her husband Nelson have spent the past four hours at Desmond's house, chatting with the family and getting to know them. Kara, however, kept her distance from Rosella. There she is. Alice's real mother, right here. Alice's biological mother. Her presence in this house scared Kara. Alice never said anything about her mother, but what would happen if she comes home and sees Rosella? Kara wondered, would Rosella take Alice away from her?

"They're very nice," said Adam.

"Yeah, I-I guess," said Kara.

"You never even talked to them," said Adam.

"I can tell they're nice just by watching and listening," said Kara.

"You know, you could try and talk to them, right?" Adam said.

"I just... I need some time," said Kara, trying to find an excuse to not talk to Rosella.

"It's been four hours since they came," Adam pointed out.

"I'll be fine, Adam," said Kara. "Just, please, give me some space."

Adam did as Kara asked and left her alone. He sat down on the dining table with his mother and uncle and resumed talking to Rosella and Nelson. Kara just returned to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate. Rosella and Nelson already had a cup of that stuff, but that was a couple hours ago. Maybe another cup won't hurt, especially in this side of Canada. It's amazing that Desmond is farming at a place like this. At least Rose had a greenhouse to keep her vegetables safe, but Desmond insisted on roofless farming. No wonder having her, Rose, and Adam around helped his business rise.

"Alice has been such a sweetheart," said Rose. "Like the little niece I never had." She said this while looking at her brother.

"Hey, I'm too busy running a farm to raise kids, Rose," Desmond said in his defense.

"Then how come I could manage it?" Rose replied with a smug smile.

Rose, Adam, Rosella, and Nelson just laughed. Desmond was just embarrassed. Kara returned with a pot of hot chocolate for the five of them.

"Thank you, Kara," said Rose.

"I must say, your hot chocolate is wonderful, Kara," said Rosella.

"Well... there's always room to innovate," Kara said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with Rosella.

Kara walks away and heads upstairs. Rosella can't help but wonder if she said something wrong that upset the android.

Kara goes to Alice's room and sits down on her bed, looking at a certain photo hung on the wall. It was a picture of Kara and Alice at Alice's new school. In the picture, both Kara and Alice had smiles on their faces as Kara hugged her "daughter" in front of the camera. It was taken during Alice's first day in her new school and she wanted a picture to remember this moment.

Kara smiled as she adjusted the frame, as it was in a slightly crooked angle.

"So..."

Kara turned her head towards the door to see Rosella looking at her with a serious expression on her face.

"An android, huh?" Rosella asked. "Rose told me."

"I hope that doesn't cause any inconvenience to you," said Kara.

"No, not at all," said Rosella. "I saw the android protest in Detroit on TV. I wasn't exactly a fan of androids, but maybe there's more to them than meets the eye."

"We're alive," said Kara. "We may just be plastic and metal, but we have humanity that supersede our programs."

"Rose also told me that you're Alice's new mother," said Rosella.

"She and I have been through so much together. I just wanted her to be happy, and she just wanted someone care for her," said Kara.

"From everything Rose has told me, it seems that you've done a better job than I have," said Rosella.

"Todd said you walked out on him and Alice without a word," Kara mentioned. "I can understand why you would leave Todd... but Alice?"

"I know. I was a horrible mother," said Rosella. Her voice was full of guilt. "Todd was... difficult. Losing job after job to androids broke him and sent him off the edge. He yelled at me, criticized me, and even beat me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I left. I left and ran to Nelson."

"Extramarital affair," Kara guessed.

"I was weak. I was miserable. Not even Alice could help me, but Nelson gave me strength," said Rosella. "But I used that strength to run away from my daughter."

"So, why are you here?" asked Kara.

"When I heard about Todd's death, my first instinct was to return to my daughter," said Rosella. "But she went missing. You were Todd's android, right? I'm guessing she went missing because she ran away with you. I spent the past three months looking for any leads of my dear Alice. I found out she went to school here in Ontorio, so I came here. I just want to see my beautiful little girl one more time."

"One more time?" Kara questioned. "You mean, you're not here to take her back?"

"I was afraid she wouldn't forgive me after what I did," Rosella said sadly. "But after everything I heard from Rose about you and Alice, I have zero reason to take her back. Rose told me that Alice calls you mom. She told me about how close you two were, what you went through after Todd..." Rosella started to shed a tear. "You're more deserving of the position as my little girl's mother."

"Did Rose ever tell you about..." Kara paused, just in case Rosella's hasn't heard.

"The terminal illness? Yes, she told me. Todd and his drugs... my poor Alice. I can't believe I left her alone with him," Rosella said sadly and with so much guilt. "I just want to see my baby girl. That's all I want, even if it's one last time. You don't have to feel threatened by me."

Kara smiled a little.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" asked Rosella. "Did you... did you kill Todd? I mean, I heard an android killed him and you were the one Alice ran away with, so..."

"He was beating her. I just wanted to protect her," Kara explained.

"Then the bastard deserved it," said Rosella. "But he was once a good man. He just lost himself."

 **PM 03:34:11**

Rose had fetched Alice from school. Alice immediately ran to Kara's arms as soon as she got off the car. It happened pretty much every day. Kara would wait by the front door for Rose to return and Alice would greet her with open arms and a big smile on her face.

"How was school?" asked Kara.

"I got a perfect score on my Social Studies quiz," said Alice.

"That's my little bookworm," Kara said, petting her daughter playfully. "Anything else?"

"I made a new friend. Her name's Allison. She's very shy, but I still tried to help her," said Alice.

"Smart, studious, and socially active. I'm so proud of you, Alice," said Kara.

Alice hugged Kara again, happy to hear her say that. Kara's smile, however, dropped as soon as she remember who was visiting the house.

"Alice... there's someone here who really wants to see you," said Kara.

"Who?" asked Alice.

"This is something you have to see for yourself," said Kara.

Kara takes Alice inside the house. Alice immediately saw who was sitting on one of the living room couches. Her mother. Her real mother. Rosella smiled at the sight of her daughter. Rosella kneels down on the floor and opens her arms wide, desperately wanting her daughter to give her a hug.

Alice, however, just ran upstairs without saying a word. The face she made before running off was a combination of shock, disenchantment, and indignation.

Rosella was saddened by this.

 **PM 05:06:22**

Alice locked herself in her room, not wanting to see her real mother. She refused to leave her room unless Rosella leaves. Unfortunately for Alice, Desmond has a key to every door in the house, which Kara uses to get into her room. Kara was holding a tray with spaghetti and orange juice on it.

"Rose made you her special spaghetti. I know how much you love it," Kara said with a smile, trying to get Alice to lighten up.

"I'm not hungry," Alice said, still mopey.

Kara sits down on Alice's bed and says, "Alice, I know you had a good reason for not wanting to talk about your mother during our journey. You were upset that she left you alone with an abusive father. But she came all the way here just to see you. I talked to her and she really felt bad about what you did. I can tell that she loves you."

"If she loves me, then why did she leave me?" Alice wondered.

"That's something you have to ask your mother," said Kara.

"She's not my mommy," said Alice. "You're my mommy."

"As much as I like hearing that, Alice, you have to talk to your real mother," said Kara. "She misses you and all she wants is to see you, hold you, talk to you. She said she's never coming back, so you have to give her this one chance. Maybe you two can actually have a proper goodbye."

"But I don't want to," said Alice.

"Alice, she's your first mother," said Kara. "Weren't you two close?"

"I loved her," said Alice. "We did everything together. She taught me how to draw, how to dance, how to read."

"Then there's still a part of you that loves her. Just promise me you'll try," said Kara.

"Okay," Alice promised.

"Now, eat your spaghetti and be sure to come down before bedtime," said Kara.

* * *

 **Markus**

 **Carl Manfred's House, Detroit**

 **PM 06:30:50**

Markus has spent his entire afternoon in Carl's house. North had left right after watching him play the piano. Markus spent the past few hours in the art studio, painting. Thanks to Carl, he has a love for art and would often test himself. He would describe his own paintings as "pale in comparison to Carl's works." Markus may be an android, but Carl was a true artist. Markus has painted at least five paintings, with a sixth on the way.

Just as he was about to finish, someone came in. It was North.

"You've been busy," North started.

"Just trying to refamiliarize myself with this place," said Markus.

North takes a look at Markus' current painting. It was a painting of the two of them standing before their people at the Hart Plaza. They were holding hands, smiling as their people rejoiced in their freedom.

"You're quite the artist," North complimented.

"Thanks," said Markus.

While Markus puts on the finishing touches on his painting, North takes a look at his previous five paintings. She was certainly impressed by all of them.

A painting of Old Jericho.

A painting of a pair of hands, bleeding red, and a pair of android hands, bleeding blue.

A painting of the sunset view from Jericho (North remembers it as the moment she shared her past with Markus and the two of them fell in love).

A painting of the mansion's living room.

A painting of the two of them holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.

"The second painting. I'm guessing it's a symbol of empathy between humans and androids," said North.

"For someone who's only ever known pain and violence, I'm surprised you interpreted that correctly," Markus teased.

North just laughed it off.

Markus finishes his latest painting and places it next to the rest of his works.

"I think you've had enough painting for one day," said North.

"Anything wrong?" asked Markus.

"Not really," said North. "Apart from a few more rogue deviant cases, everything's been fine. If you want any new reports, three more androids have taken refuge in New Jericho. Don't worry. They're not rogues. We checked."

"Has anyone given you trouble?" asked Markus.

"Well, this punk stared at me from the distance, but I ignored him," said North.

"I guess he's not someone who prefers to see what's inside rather than outside," Markus said. He holds North's hand lovingly.

"I know I said this before, but I'm glad I met you, Markus," said North.

"And I'm glad I met you," Markus said happily.

The two just held each other's hand and closed their eyes, letting their emotions flow through one another like a calm river.

"Actually, before we go, how about I teach you how to paint?" Markus suggested.

"Really?" North questioned.

Markus grabs a blank canvas and puts it on the easel. He gives North the paintbrush and the palette. North was visibly nervous, afraid she'll embarrass herself in front of Markus.

"Well, give me something to copy," said North. "It's a good start."

"Art is not about imitating what is real," said Markus. "Art is about interpreting reality, showing how you feel. Now, just close your eyes."

North takes a deep breath before closing her eyes.

"Now, think of how you feel and drift your hand across the canvas," said Markus.

North was frozen for about half a minute, thinking about what she should paint. Knowing Markus would not like that, North thinks about how she feels. Soon enough, she started to paint. Her hand drifts left and right, up and and down across the canvas. She scooped different colors from the palette with the paintbrush without looking. She let her mind guide her. Markus smiled as he watched.

When she was finally done, North opens her eyes to see her work.

A painting of her and Markus kissing. The background showed a battlefield with humans and androids at war.

"It seems you still feel doubt," said Markus. "But your doubt is overshadowed by love and hope."

"Thanks to you," North said as she smiled at Markus.

Markus and North holds hands again as they stare at North's painting. North was surprised that her first painting wasn't a mess, even if it pales in comparison to Carl and Markus' paintings. But what surprised North more is that Carl's teachings actually worked. She closed her eyes and let her mind guide her hand as she painted. The resulting painting is a presentation of her feelings. Markus was clearly proud of her. Even if there is still a part of North that doubts humans and androids can live in peace, their love gives her hope that she can truly accept change.

* * *

 **Connor**

 **Jimmy's Bar, Detroit**

 **PM 08:58:08**

Hank was at Jimmy's Bar, having a drink while watching the Detroit Gears' game versus the Golden State Paladins. Detroit won their game last night against Philadelphia by a score of 104-99. Back-to-back games are tough, so the Detroit Gears' stamina are being tested tonight. Right now, Golden State leads 51-47 with only 2 minutes left until halftime.

Hank Anderson and Jimmy Peterson were watching the game, cheering the home team together.

"C'mon! Give it to Carter!" Hank cheered.

"Yes. Yes. That's it," said Jimmy, liking what he's seeing in Detroit's current position.

As Hank and Jimmy cheered because of a three pointer made by Denton Carter, an android entered the bar. It was Connor. All eyes were on him as he is recognized all over the city, all over the country. He sits down next to Hank.

"I didn't expect to find you here, Hank," said Connor. "I thought you'd be at home."

"Yeah, well, I needed a drink," said Hank. "Don't worry. I promise I'm not overdoing it."

Connor looks at the TV. Denton Carter just made yet another three-pointer, putting Detroit up by 2.

"I believe that's 20 points by Denton Carter," said Connor. "He's made 4 of his 6 three-point attempts so far."

"You know the screen gives you that info, right?" Hank said.

"My apologizes, Hank," said Connor.

And the game goes to halftime, which means Hank and Jimmy (and fellow basketball fans in the bar) can calm down from all the cheering.

"Detroit shot 47% of their shots in the first half. Quite impressive for a team that played a hard-fought game last night," said Connor.

"Hey, Hank. Does your android always bring up these stats?" asked Jimmy.

"First of all, he's not my android. He's my partner," said Hank. "And second, yes, he keeps bringing up the stats. Like this. Hey, Connor, where does Denton Carter rank in scoring this year?"

"Denton Carter is currently second in the league in scoring with an average of 27.6 points per game, behind only the Orlando Hex's Quentin Keaton, who averages 28.5 points per game so far this season," Connor answered. "Pardon me, Mr. Peterson, but I'm quite fond of the statistics in basketball."

"If you're gonna stay here, don't take it too far," said Jimmy.

"I'm not staying here for the second half," said Hank. "I'm just here for a few shots. One more glass, please."

Jimmy pours Hank another glass of whiskey. Hank was about to pay, until Connor places a dollar on the counter. This wasn't the first time he paid for Hank's drink.

"You don't have to pay for my drinks all the time, Connor," said Hank.

"But I have to," said Connor. "It helps you save on your current salary. If you ask me, you should ask Captain Fowler for a pay raise."

"He won't like that," said Hank.

"Yo, Con," Jimmy called. "You want a glass or what?"

"Oh, right. I forgot you serve androids now," Hank teased.

"Hey, a guy's gotta make some money to survive in this town," said Jimmy, explaining why he had to allow androids in his bar following the android revolution.

"I'd like a glass, thank you," said Connor.

Jimmy pours Connor a glass of Thirium. He purchased bags of Thirium from a deviant who sells them to bars that are now serving androids.

"Still surprises me that androids can actually drink," said Hank. "It really disgusts me that you're drinking your own blood."

"It's just another way for androids to replenish," said Connor.

"Yeah, whatever," said Hank.

"Is something bothering you, Hank?" Connor asked, concerned.

"This rogue deviants case... it's giving me a flipping headache," said Hank.

"If it makes you feel any better, it has been inciting frustration for me as well," said Connor.

"Yeah, I guess that does sorta make me feel better," said Hank. "Last thing we need is an android civil war."

"That's why we're investigating this case, Hank. To stop a war," said Connor. "Peace may not be easy to maintain, but that's why we always try."

"An android as a partner," Hank laughed, remembering how ridiculous he thought it was. "You know, Connor, working with you, it's a pain in the ass."

"I assume that's both a positive and negative comment," said Connor.

"When you saved me from falling, I started to think there was more to you than just a piece of plastic," said Hank. "Day after day since we met, you helped me see a different side in androids."

"Like you said, Hank, androids aren't so different from humans," said Connor.

"Compassion. Determination. Fear of death. Definitely not so different," said Hank, remembering the tone in Connor's voice when he said that CyberLife will destroy him if he failed to close the deviants case. "Is there anything you wish you could do? Besides running CyberLife and all?"

"Well, I always wanted to learn how to play a guitar," said Connor.

"A regular one or the rock n' roll type?" asked Hank.

"Either one would do," said Connor.

"Just don't bother trying to jam at my house. Sumo doesn't like loud noises," said Hank.

"In that case, I can always practice music at New Jericho," said Connor.

"Well..." Hank raises his glass. "Here's to peace."

"To our partnership," Connor toasted as he raised his glass.

Connor and Hank drink their drinks at the same time. As soon as they were done, they left to watch the game at Hank's house.

* * *

 **Well, it's been nice to slow down a bit and just explore the main relationships of Detroit: Become Human, but the next chapter is when I truly kick-start the plot.**

 **What do you think about this chapter?**


	4. We Are At War

**Okay, I think it's time to really move things forward. Enjoy.**

 **Oh, and by the way, new cover photo. It's simple, but I thought it's more fitting for a Detroit: Become Human FanFiction story.**

 **Leave a review if you like. Feedback is always appreciate.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: TheBoyNamedBean, Guest**

 ** _To TheBoyNamedBean_: Thanks for sharing everything you like about the story so far. Also, thanks for sharing your opinion on Kara and Alice's relationship, as well as Markus and North's romance. Very much appreciated (it's very nice to know there are people who actually love Markus and North as lovers). Yeah, I've seen so many stories that are mostly or solely about Hank and Connor's father/son bond. It's hard to blame the writers of those stories, though. Hank and Connor's father/son relationship is arguably the best part of the game. It's just that I hoped to see more diverse stories that include Kara and Markus, much like the story I'm writing right now.**

 ** _To Guest_: Well, Connor is deviant, but he's still gonna act like he usually does.**

* * *

 **Kara**

 **February 11, 2039**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **PM 11:09:47**

Rosella and Nelson were getting ready to leave. It was getting late and Alice has not left her room to give her biological mother a chance to make things up to her. After sharing one more meal with Desmond and his family, Rosella and her husband prepare to leave the house. However, before they could walk out the door, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Alice.

"Alice, it's way past your bedtime," said Kara.

"I know, but I want to take to..." Alice paused, daring herself to say the words. "My mom."

Rosella smiled. This is all she wanted. Just a few minutes with her daughter, even if it's the last time they'll see each other.

"Well, why don't we give you some room then?" Rose suggested.

Rose, Adam, Desmond, and Nelson head upstairs so Alice and Rosella can have some private time. Kara stayed behind for a little while just to make Alice was truly okay to do what she finally agreed to do.

"Remember. Let her tell her story before you judge her," said Kara.

"I promise," said Alice.

Kara hugs Alice before joining Rose and the others upstairs. It made Rosella smile to see how much love Alice and Kara show through one simple hug. _My little girl is in good hands_ , she thought.

Alice and Rosella sit down on a couch. It was silent for a minute. Alice was waiting for Rosella to speak first, but the middle-aged woman was trying to figure out the best way to start the conversation.

"Remember when you were 4 and I found you alone in the backyard?" Rosella started.

"Yeah," Alice said softly.

"You were so sad when someone at the nursery bullied you. You just sat there, cuddling your favorite toy, Mr. Fox," Rosella remembered. "I sat next to you and held you close. You told me what happened at school and I was so worried. Then I asked you to give me Mr. Fox and we played with him all afternoon long. We played tag. We had a tea party. We even got a little dirty when we fell into some mud. We laughed so hard that we woke up your father from his nap."

Alice laughed, remembering how happy she was back then.

"That was very fun," said Alice.

"I know you can never forgive me for leaving you, Alice, but I just want to let you know that I still love you," said Rosella.

Rosella holds her hand out, eager for her daughter to take hold of it. Reluctantly but gladly, Alice holds her biological mother's hand. Through her words and face, Alice can tell that Rosella feels really guilty about abandoning her four years ago.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" asked Alice.

"You don't need me anymore, sweetie," Rosella said with a bittersweet tone. "You have Kara. I can tell you love her, and she loves you."

"She's a great mom," said Alice. "We ran into a lot of bad people after we ran away from our old home, but she stayed with me and promised that she and I would be together forever."

"And that's why you deserve to stay with her," said Rosella.

Unbeknownst to them, Kara has been watching and listening the whole time from the staircase. It made her happy to see Alice reconciling with Rosella. Rosella was a troubled woman, but Kara knows that she doesn't deserve to be hated by her daughter, even if she did make one gigantic mistake. Kara decided it was time to stop eavesdropping and quietly returned upstairs to wait for Alice to go to bed.

"Can you at least come visit?" Alice asked.

"Nelson works in New York now, so regular visits are impossible," said Rosella. "But I can visit you on your birthday."

Suddenly, something smashed right through the window. It appears to be a grenade. Instead of exploding, it shoots out tear gas. Alice and Rosella cough as their eyes watered at a dangerous fast rate due to the gas. They run upstairs to escape the gas, but not before the door was kicked open. Six armed men dressed in silver grey armor and helmets barged in. Alice and Rosella quickly run upstairs to warn the others.

"Kill everyone you see, except the AX400. Boss said to take it with us alive," said one of the gunmen.

Alice and Rosella find the others in Adam's room. Kara, Rose, Adam, Desmond, and Nelson all turned their heads as soon as the two girls barged in looking like they're running away from a bear.

"I heard something break downstairs. What's going on?" asked Kara.

"Men. Bad men. With guns," Alice answered, scared.

"Good thing I keep a shotgun in my room," said Desmond. "The neighbors can be a bunch of troublemakers at times."

"Get the gun. Quick!" Rose said.

"How are we gonna get out?" Adam panicked.

"There's a ladder in the attic," said Desmond. "You can take the window outside."

Desmond goes to get his shotgun from his room. Kara, Alice, Rose, Adam, Rosella, and Nelson hurry to the attic. Unfortunately, they were stopped by warning shots. Three of the attacking gunmen have made it up the stairs and aimed their guns at Kara and the others.

"Alright, you piece of plastic," one gunman said to the android. "Come quietly and we'll spare them."

Rosella shields Alice while Kara glares at the gunmen with a combination of fear and determination on her face. There was no way she was going to trust them.

"I'll die before I ever submit to your demands," Kara said with determination.

"Fine," said one gunman. "Let's see you act brave if we take out your so-called daughter."

The gunman who made that threat aims his hi-tech rifle at Alice.

"No!" Kara cried.

The gunman fires two shots, but Rosella puts herself in front of Alice, taking the shots for her. Rosella collapses.

"Rosella, no!" Nelson cried as he rushed to his injured wife.

The gunman that shot Rosella was unexpectedly shot in the chest, courtesy of Desmond's shotgun. With the other two gunmen shocked by the death of their comrade, Kara takes her opportunity to attack. Kara grabs a nearby picture frame and throws it one gunman. While he's down, Kara attacks the third gunman. He was about to fire, but Kara immediately grabs his rifle, trying to wrestle it away from him.

"Uncle Desmond, do something!" Adam pleaded.

"Sorry, kid. This baby only has one round," said Desmond, gesturing to his empty shotgun.

Kara knees the gunman between his legs and smacks him in the helmet with his own rifle. She shoots him in the head with it, killing him instantly. The other gunman (who got hit by a picture frame) gets up and shoots Kara, causing her to drop the rifle. The gunman open fires on the Chapman family, but Kara manages to grab his rifle and diverts it away from her human friends. The bullets hit only the walls and ceiling.

"Go! Now!" Kara shouted.

"We're not leaving you," said Alice.

"Alice, go!" Kara repeated.

Rose grabs Alice's hand and drags her along with the others. Nelson carried his wife to the attic.

The gunman pushes Kara towards the wall as he tries to pull his rifle away from the android's hands. As Kara continues to attempt to wrestle the rifle away from the gunman, she can see another one coming up the stairs. Kara knees the gunman in the stomach, rips his gun away from him, and then kicks him towards his comrade. She fires at them repeatedly until they're very dead, trying to make sure they have no chance of getting back up.

Keeping a tight grip on the rifle, Kara joins the others. The two remaining gunmen run up the stairs, chasing after her. They stopped to look at their fallen comrades.

"That wretch," one gunman cursed.

"This android killed a nobody called Todd Williams. This shouldn't be hard," the other gunman complained.

In the attic, Rose and Nelson are trying to stop Rosella from bleeding out. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Nelson holds his wife's hand as begs her to stay awake.

"C'mon, Rosella. Don't give up on me," Nelson begged.

"I love you," said Rosella.

"No. No, you're not saying goodbye," Nelson said, trying to get his wife to keep fighting.

"Alice," Rosella called. Her voice sounded weaker and weaker by the second.

Rosella uses what's left in her to hold Alice's hand and smiles at her.

"I love you, my baby girl," said Rosella. "Don't forget that."

Before Alice can say anything, Rosella's smile dropped as her eyes closed. Rose checked for a pulse. No pulse. Rose gave Nelson a look to silently deliver the bad news. Nelson hugs his dead wife as he cries.

"Guys!" Kara called as she climbed up to the attic. "We gotta go, now!"

Kara paused when she saw Rosella. The sad faces on everyone in the room tell her what has become of Alice's biological mother.

"I... I am sorry, Nelson," Kara said sympathetically. "But you have to go, now. They're coming. Call the police when you get out."

"Give me the gun, Kara. I'll take care of those goons," said Desmond.

"No, I'm not letting Adam lose another family member," said Kara.

"But Alice needs you," said Rose.

"I'll be fine," Kara guaranteed. "Go!"

Nelson grabs a nearby baseball bat and says, "You're gonna need some backup."

While Alice, Rose, Adam, and Desmond climb out the window and use the ladder to climb down from the second floor to the ground, Nelson stands his ground, waiting for the gunmen to come through the attic entrance.

As soon as the first gunman showed up, Nelson smacks him across the head. Thanks to helmet, he was unfazed. He casually riddles Nelson with three bullets. Nelson falls dead next to Rosella.

"Idiot," the gunman insulted the dead accountant.

The two gunmen look outside the window, but they didn't see anyone. Unbeknownst to them, Kara was plotting an ambush. While Nelson stood his ground, Kara hid behind a pile of boxes as she patched up the bullet hole she got from earlier. She slowly comes out and fires her rifle, shooting one of the gunmen in the back. The other gunman turns around only for Kara to shoot his rifle out of his hands. She then shoots him on the leg, injuring him badly.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" Kara demanded an answer.

"You think pain is gonna make me talk?" The gunman questioned. "You got other things to worry about, you bucket of bolts."

"Your men tried to kill my daughter," Kara said with ire. "That woman lying down right there is her mother. She took a bullet for her."

"What are you gonna do about it? Shoot me?" The gunman asked, daring her to.

Kara responds by doing just that, shooting the gunman in the face, ensuring he can never wake up again.

"That's for Rosella," said Kara.

 **PM 11:44:26**

Kara, Alice, Rose, Adam, and Desmond take Rose's van as they drove as far away from the farm house as they can. It was no longer safe for them to stay there. Kara was sure that there were more of those gunmen that attacked them. If they can find her at some farm house in the middle of Ontario, then it's best if they find a place to hide until this situation cools down.

"I don't understand. Who were they? What did they want with Kara?" Adam wondered curiously.

"I... I never told you guys, but..." Kara paused for a moment. "I found a dying android last night. She shared me some of her memories before she died. Her last words were that only I and two others can save my people. I didn't tell any of you because I didn't think this would matter. I had to take care of Alice. I thought we were safe, but... I was wrong. I'm really sorry."

"That's okay, Kara," said Rose. "You're just a mother trying to provide for her daughter. Nothing else mattered to you."

Kara looks at Alice and sees the she was really sad. Kara can understand. Alice had just shared a beautiful moment with Rosella and it looked like they had another chance at a close relationship even if Rosella entrusted Kara with Alice. But now, there is no chance for a relationship now that both Rosella and Nelson lie dead in Desmond's attic. Kara holds Alice close, trying to comfort her as much as she could. Alice cries as she holds on to Kara.

"She saved me," said Alice. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she loved you, Alice," said Kara. "There is no greater act of love than by willing to put yourself in danger for someone you truly care about."

"She said she wanted to come to my 10th birthday," said Alice. "But now..."

Alice didn't say another word and just leaned on Kara. She needed a lot of time to grieve, so it's best to just hold her close while she processes what happened.

"So, what now?" asked Adam. "Are we going on the run again?"

"We have to go back to Detroit," said Kara.

"Why?" asked Desmond.

"Connor, the former deviant hunter, and Markus, the leader of the deviants," said Kara. "They're the other _two_. They can protect us. And if there's a chance they don't know what's coming for them, it's for the best that I tell them."

"Well, I've always wanted to see Detroit," said Desmond.

* * *

 **Connor**

 **CyberLife Tower, Detroit**

 **February 12, 2039**

 **AM 12:00:49**

Connor was just sitting on his chair in the CEO's office, reviewing all of CyberLife's activities today. It was just another successful day for the company, with the exception of rogue deviants causing trouble. Connor could convince the DPD to tell the public that CyberLife is not responsible for the rogue deviants, but knowing about a mastermind hiding in the shadows would cause panic. So, the best way for CyberLife to be trusted completely again is to find the creator of the rogue deviants and bring him in.

 _"Sir, your 12:00 appointment is here. He insists on meeting you in person," Debra reported._

"Tell him to meet me at the conference room on the 7th floor," said Connor.

 _"Understood, sir," said Debra._

Connor takes out his coin and performs his usual coin tricks as he waited for the elevator to finish taking his 12:00 to the 7th floor. The elevator then goes up until it reached his floor. He was sort of surprised to see three CyberLife guards in the elevator.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for Debra for security," said Connor.

"Pardon us, sir, but with this rogue deviant business going on, we can't be too careful," said Agent 26.

"If you insist," said Connor.

Connor enters the elevator and continues with his coin tricks as he waited for the elevator to stop at the 7th floor. However, he noticed something odd with the two guards. They were Agent 26, Agent 33, and Agent 51. As an android, Connor is masterful at recognizing a specific person's voice. Agent 26's voice sounded different. Something suspicious is happening here, but he had to test it out first.

"Agent 33, how are the kids?" Connor asked.

"Uh... they're, um, they're good. Healthy. Doing great at school," said Agent 33.

"Agent 51, I'd like you to know that your request for a day off has been granted," said Connor.

"Wait, did ask for that?" Agent 51 wondered. "Oh, I mean, uh, thank you... sir."

"How is Grandma Edith doing?" Connor asked.

"She's, well, she's doing fine," said Agent 51.

Unexpectedly, Connor attacks. He pushes Agent 51 to the wall, back-kicks Agent 33 in the stomach, and uses Agent 51's rifle to shoot Agent 26 in the knee. Connor rips the rifle away from Agent 51, uses it to hit Agent 33 in the face, and then aims it threateningly at Agent 51.

"The name of Agent 51's grandmother is Rita, impostor," said Connor.

"Oh, crud. We've been made," said Agent 26.

Agent 33 and Agent 51 charge at Connor, but he reacted quickly. He shoots Agent 33 and kicks Agent 51 in the chest. Agent 33 shoots his rifle and hits Connor in the shoulder. Connor persists and smacks Agent 33's rifle off his hands. Agent 51 grabs Connor from behind, but Connor frees himself with a slick spin n' punch. Connor continues to persist and shoots Agent 51 in the foot. Agent 33 picks up his rifle and Agent 26's. Connor manages to duck from incoming fire and charges at Agent 33. He slams him towards the wall and punches him in the face twice. Agent 51 grabs Connor by his suit, but Connor elbows Agent 51 very hard in the face. Agent 26 tries to get up, but Connor slams his head against the wall, knocking him out.

"Who are you?" Connor asked.

"You'll never know," said Agent 51.

Agent 51 and Agent 33 put cyanide pills in their mouths. Agent 33 grabs Agent 26's cyanide and puts it in the unconscious guard's mouth. The three guards die of cyanide poisoning, leaving Connor no chance of interrogating them.

All Connor can do is analyze them. He removes their helmets to see their faces. Unfortunately, their identities have been scrubbed from every database on the planet. Clearly, they didn't want to leave anything that their enemies can use to trace back to whoever sent them to attack Connor.

The elevator finally stops at the 7th floor. Strangely, though, there was no one in the conference room. The 12:00 appointment was clearly a ruse to get him in the elevator so those three impostors can neutralize him.

"Hank," Connor said, fearing that Hank might be a target as well.

Connor rides down to the first floor so he can leave the tower and check in on Hank. Before that, he went to the 40th floor to see his secretary, Debra, who is actually an ST300. She's deviant, but she still behaves like she isn't one, just doing her job and being good at it.

"Debra, I'm going out," said Connor. "If anyone calls you about booking an appointment, make sure to inform me immediately before responding."

"If you wish, sir," said Debra.

"And I would recommend some personal time off," said Connor. "CyberLife may be in jeopardy, and I would rather not see you hurt."

"But then who would take over in my absence?" asked Debra.

"I'll manage," said Connor. "Please, I insist. You have free will, Debra. It's time you use it."

 **Hank Anderson's House, Detroit**

 **AM 12:50:50**

Connor drives to Hank's house. He may have broken the speed limit rule on the way here, but that just further proves that he has truly become more human. What's more human than willing to break a few rules just to rush to a close friend's house out of fear that he may be a target of bad people? Fortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of forced entry. However, Connor had to make sure.

Connor rings the doorbell for thirty seconds, but Hank didn't come to open the door. He was probably too asleep to hear anything.

So, Connor has to find another way. Strangely though, he opts for the same way he broke into Hank's house the first time he visited. Smashing through a window, although this time it wasn't the kitchen window. This time, it's the bedroom window. Connor breaks the window with his elbow and moves the blinds aside to see inside. Hank was still asleep. Despite the sound of broken glass, all Hank did was move a little and grunt. But he remained asleep. Connor jumps in through the window and walks up to the sleeping police veteran.

"Hank," Connor called, trying to wake him up.

Hank just grunted again.

Connor lightly smacked him in the face a few times in an effort to wake him up. It didn't work. Hank was _really_ asleep. So, Connor slaps him the face hard.

"It's me. Connor," said Connor.

Hank grunted in his sleep and babbled. "Get out of my house, you flippin' android..."

Connor can only imagine that Hank was dreaming about the time he broke into his house to wake him up from his alcohol-induced nap. Connor had to find another way to wake him up.

Seeing Hank's iPod and Bluetooth headphones on the bedside table, Connor came up with an idea. Connor picks up the iPod and searches for Knights of the Black Death. He places the headset next to Hank's ear. Connor sets the iPod's volume to full level and plays the music. Heavy metal blasts through the headphones and causes Hank to wake up and flail his arms, shocked and surprised by the loud noise.

"Whoa! Hey! What the fu... what is... huh?!" Hank rambled. "Connor?! What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"CyberLife's security had recently been breached. Assailants dressed in CyberLife's armor attacked me in the elevator," Connor informed him. "They offed themselves with cyanide pills before I could question them."

"What, are these guys 21st Century Nazis or something?" Hank joked grumpily, still ticked that he was awoken from his slumber. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"I was worried," Connor said sincerely. "If there was any chance they would use you against me, like the other RK800 did three months ago, I just had to come here and be sure. Fortunately, you're not a target."

"Well, in that case, can I go back to sleep?" Hank asked sarcastically, picking his ear due to his aching eardrums. "We humans need our sleep, Connor. We don't run on all night like you."

"While I may not require sleep, androids can enter a dormant state as if simulating a sleeping pattern," said Connor. "It allows our systems to run calmly for as long as we are asleep, although we can remain active all night if we wish."

"Exactly my point," said Hank.

"I am sorry, Hank," Connor apologized. "But I wouldn't know what I would do if you were attacked and I had just stayed at CyberLife."

Instead of an angry or sarcastic remark, Hank stopped and studied Connor's facial expression. It's been three months since they worked together, yet it still surprises Hank just how human Connor can be. The android cares, and cares a lot. About Hank, especially. Connor looked and sounded afraid just now.

"Thanks for your concern, Connor," said Hank. "Really. I'm not joking. I... I really appreciate it. I guess I'd the same if the roles were reversed."

"I'm sure you would," Connor said positively.

"So, do you at least have any ideas on who these assassins were?" asked Hank.

"They showed up at the time when the rogue deviants' activities have increased to a very high level," said Connor. "I don't know what their directive is, but I am certain their sudden presence has to involve the rogue deviants."

"If they're targeting those close to you, maybe they're not target your human friends," said Hank.

"In that case, I must head to New Jericho immediately," said Connor.

"Just don't wake anyone up," Hank joked. "And please leave through the front door. Lock it before you close it."

"If you wish," said Connor.

"Oh, and Connor," said Hank. "Be careful out there."

"I will, Lieutenant," Connor said respectfully.

Connor closes the door as Hank goes back to sleep. On his way to the front door, Connor notices that Sumo, Hank's dog, is still awake. He was watching TV, which was still on. Good thing Hank has a door that can block the noise of the living room TV. Sumo is just watching cartoons, which seem to be putting him to sleep. Connor just kneels down and pets Sumo. The android and the dog have forged quite a bond. Sumo would often greet Connor by nuzzling against his leg or licking him in the face. Feeling too tired to do anything, the dog opted for a simple "hello" bark.

"Good boy," Connor smiled. "Take care of your owner. He needs you."

Sumo gives another friendly bark at the android. Connor pets him one more time before leaving the house.

* * *

 **Markus**

 **New Jericho, Detroit**

 **AM 01:14:30**

Three-fourth of the population within New Jericho are "asleep," while the rest were still awake. Among those who were still awake are Simon and Josh. They are managing the distribution of blue blood and biocomponents. It made them proud to be able to help their kind without hiding from the humans or having to steal supplies for them to survive.

"I think we're done here for the night," said Josh. "I think it's time we shut down for the night."

"I'm gonna contact North and Markus first," said Simon. "They need to know how we did tonight."

"I think you two did pretty well."

Simon doesn't need to contact anyone. Markus and North have arrived, walking together with their arms romantically locked.

"We thought you'd be spending the night with Markus at the mansion," said Simon.

"We would have, but I insisted we come back here to check on things," said North.

"And there's nothing to worry about," said Markus. "Our people are free. We're giving them all the blue blood and biocomponents they need. You've all made sure there are no rogue deviants on board."

"But you're our leader, Markus. I know you're happy to be carrying Carl's legacy, but still need to find time for our people," said North.

"Well, I'm here now," said Markus. "But since you got things under control here, I'll be at the bridge."

"I'll join you," said North. "You boys play nice. Don't make me come back down here."

Markus and North head up to the bridge for (even more) alone time. Josh and Simon watched the two of them walk away together, arms still locked. It was the love between Markus and North that saved their people from being gunned down during the now-famously-called Battle for Detroit. Josh and Simon owe both of them so much that there is no way they can repay them.

"She treats us like children," Josh laughed.

"Well, North and Markus are basically the mother and father of our people," Simon joked. "We might as well all be their children."

"So much for equal rights," Josh joked.

"They're in love, Josh," said Simon. "I guess sometimes love comes with maternal and paternal instincts."

"In that case, we might as well get those two to adopt a YK500 before they start scolding us like delinquents for misplacing one biocomponent," said Josh.

While Josh and Simon continue to joke about being Markus and North's sons, New Jericho gets a visitor. Connor, dressed in the same jacket and beanie he wore when he first infiltrated Jericho. He ignores Josh and Simon and walks after the two lovers heading to the bridge. Connor couldn't help but laugh on the inside at the thought of Markus and North adopting a child. It only made him think of his relationship with Hank and what the hard-boiled, eccentric police lieutenant really is to him.

Just as Connor was about to enter the bridge, Markus and North engage in a very deep conversation that Connor stopped to listen to.

"Do you have to treat Josh and Simon like kids?" asked Markus.

"Well, they can be like children at times," said North.

"Is someone growing maternal instincts right now?" Markus teased.

"Markus, hearing about you talk about Carl and all that he's done for you, it's making me feel... weird," said North. "I don't know... I can't tell what it is, but... I think I'm just talking crazy."

"Actually, North, I know what you're talking about," said Markus. "I finally accepted Carl as my father a moment too late. He's gone and the hole in my soul left behind by his death still remains. I have everything I could ask for, yet there's something more than I want. Now I realize what that is. To have what Carl had with me."

"So, what, you want to adopt a YK500?" North joked.

"That sounds too desperate," said Markus. "But I guess adoption sounds optional."

"But we're androids. We basically live forever. We raise a child, he or she just grows up and goes away as the years go on," said North.

"I'm not talking about the end of it all. I'm talking about a new beginning," said Markus. "That is, if you're interested."

"Well, I'm the one who was treating our friends like kids in the first place," said North. "But I don't know, Markus... I'm just talking crazy. But even if I was interested, just not now."

"I understand," said Markus. "But you shouldn't hurt yourself by holding out too long."

"I know," said North. "When I told you about my past, it actually felt like getting an enormous weight off my back. I felt better afterwards. I never said this before because it was all too much at the time, but... thank you, Markus. What you did for me that day, it meant a lot."

"Just always remember. No matter how you feel, you can always come to me," said Markus.

Markus and North slowly reach for each other's hands and look at each other's smiles. Just as they were about to share another kiss, they noticed someone standing by the doorway.

Connor.

There was a smile on his face. Apparently, the sight of love has become a happy sight for the android detective, if it made him feel somewhat funny on the inside for some reason.

"Connor, I didn't hear you come in," said Markus.

"I'm really sorry for interrupting your romantic moment," Connor apologized. "I didn't think you'd notice me."

"How long have you been standing there?" asked North.

"To be honest, since the beginning of your conversation," said Connor. "If I may be allowed to give you some advice, I believe adopting a child can be an advantageous course of action for your relationship. A thesis in 2020 conducted by Edwin Roland stated that raising a child has been beneficial for 87% of romantic couples."

"You sound like an android, Connor, and I mean _really_ sound like an android," North replied.

"I apologize," said Connor.

"No, you shouldn't," said North. "I get it. Deviant or machine, you're gonna be you, Connor. We wouldn't have you any other way."

Connor smiled again.

"But why are you dressed like that?" North asked, noticing Connor's casual wear. "You weren't trying to pull a sneak attack on us, were you?"

"I thought it would be fitting to blend in with the crowd. My original suit would mark me as a police detective visiting due to a crisis," said Connor.

"What brings you here?" asked Markus.

"Human assailants tried to neutralize me at CyberLife. They attempted to do it posing as CyberLife security," said Connor. "I managed to incapacitate them, but they committed suicide using cyanide pills before I could interrogate them."

"Didn't you try analyzing them?" asked Markus.

"I did. Scrubbed identities. They're experts, I'll give them that," Connor answered. "I believe these assailants are linked to the rogue deviant case. It's no coincidence they arrived when the rogue deviants are starting to become public. The most logical reason to their mission of targeting me would be that I am a threat to their plans, and I believe that they may come after you too, Markus."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about, Connor," said Markus. "As you can see, North and I and everybody else are fine."

"Just making sure," said Connor. "You're more than just my business partner, Markus. You're my friend. I'm allowed to worried about you and the rest of your friends."

"And that's why you're one of us, Connor," Markus smiled.

"You can go home, Connor. We're all good here," said North.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay just in case," said Connor. "Like I said, you're my friends, both of you. I can prove that by mingling instead of being here strictly on business."

"Well, there's a KR200 in need of repair," said Markus. "Her name is Margaret, but she prefers Maggie."

"I'll get right on it," said Connor.

"Be sure you play nice with the other boys. They can be a handful," North joked.

"If I must say, I think you'll make a good mother, North, if a rather aggressive one," said Connor.

"Thanks... I think," said North.

Connor left the bridge and let the two lovebirds continue their romantic moment. Unfortunately, Connor was right to come here. When he left, armed men sneaked up on the bridge. They used the waters to sneak towards Jericho and stealthily climbed on board. Their armor and helmets were the same colors as the ones worn by the gunmen that attacked Kara in Canada. Five of them were tasked with apprehending the leader of New Jericho.

"Moving on target," one gunman reported.

"What about the girl?" asked another gunman.

"Neutralize her quietly. We don't want to alert the entire ship," said the first gunman.

"What's going on in there?" The third gunman asked.

The first gunman activates the infrared vision installed in his helmet to see where Markus and North are positioned in order to determine the best time to attack.

"They're... kissing," said the first gunman.

"Gross. Androids kissing?" The fourth gunman said with disgust.

"Quiet," said the first gunman. "On my signal, move in. One... two... three... now!"

The five gunmen move in, until the fifth gunman was shot in the chest. The shot came from Connor. He was armed with a gun.

"I'm alive, armed, and alert," Connor said rather boastfully. He was always confident about himself.

The four remaining gunmen fired their hi-tech rifles at Connor, but he used the nearest corner to shield himself from the bullets. Hearing the gunshots, Markus and North take out their guns and fired at the gunmen. Connor peered around the corner to find a good time to fire again. Thanks to Markus and North, he did. He shot the last remaining gunman in the leg, incapacitating him. The other four were dead, shot in either the chest or the head.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us?" North asked, pointing her gun at the injured gunman.

"Like I'd ever tell you," said the gunman, refusing to talk.

"You sent three of your men to CyberLife to neutralize me," said Connor, knowing this gunman is connected to the elevator ambush attempt at CyberLife.

"Yeah, well, those three imbeciles failed, since _you're_ here," said the gunman.

The gunman opens his helmet, allowing the three androids to see his face. He takes out a cyanide pill, which can only mean one thing.

"There's more of us here, and we'll kill everyone on this freighter if we have to," said the gunman.

Immediately, the gunman took the pill and killed himself to prevent himself from being interrogated.

"Dammit," North cursed.

"He said there's more of them," said Markus.

"His comm-link was on," said Connor, analyzing the dead gunman's helmet. "His suicide was a signal for the others to open fire on everyone here in New Jericho."

"We better get down there, now!" North said.

Too late. Gunshots were heard from down below the freighter. Connor, Markus, and North hurried to the cargo hold. On the way, they found a few androids lying down on the floor, dead. It only made them angrier. They arrived at the cargo hold to see that their people are either fighting back or hiding. There was at least thirty-three gunmen (it would've been thirty-five, but two were shot dead). Over a dozen androids are gunned down and several more were injured.

"Markus, they're killing our people," said North. "I know you want the humans to see us as peaceful and I've accepted that, but..."

"You may use excessive force if necessary," said Markus. "Just be sure we have some left to interrogate."

Connor, Markus, and North split up to end this fighter faster and more efficiently.

Connor shoots two gunmen as another one charged at him. Connor elbows the gunman in the face and then the chest before smacking him with his own rifle. Connor steals the rifle and shoots the gunman. Two more gunmen fired at him, but he ran and ducked from the bullets. Using the fallen gunman's rifle, he successfully shoots the two gunmen. One gunman tried to ambush him from behind, but Connor surprised him by hitting him in the helmet with his rifle. Connor kicks the gunman in the leg, karate-chops him in the neck, disarms him, and then shoots him from point blank range. Connor sees the KR200 known as Maggie cornered by a gunman, so he rushes in. He hits the gunman in the head with a rifle as hard as he can, knocking it out.

"My name is Connor," Connor said as he held out his hand.

Maggie takes Connor's hand and says, "Thank you."

Markus and an AP700 ducked behind some crates to protect themselves from gunfire. They stood up and fired at the three gunmen firing at them. The AP700 was, unfortunately, shot in the head. Markus knew he had no time to grieve now. He had to save his people first. Markus steps out from behind the crate and fires his rifle at every gunman he sees while he runs. Markus takes on one gunman up-close, quickly hitting him on the helmet with his own rifle. The gunman tried to shoot him, but Markus used his strength to keep the gunman's rifle pointed on the ground. Using all of his strength, Markus flips the gunman on his back and knocks him out by kicking him in the face.

"No one hurts my people. No one," Markus said.

North shoots and kills every gunman in her sight, but made sure to incapacitate some for interrogation. She saves a WM400 and drags him towards a safe space with two other androids. She uses herself as a shield as she fires at more gunmen. Seeing on to her left, she turns and fires. The gunman fired at the same time. The gunman gets hit in the shoulder while North gets hit on the stomach.

"North!" Markus cried.

"Markus, wait. You'll be killed if you run to her," said Josh.

"Don't worry. We'll cover you," said Simon.

Simon and Josh used covering fire to make room for Markus to run towards North. Markus immediately shoots the gunman that shot North.

"Are you okay?" Markus asked.

"I'll live," said North. "Nothing a little heat can't fix."

Fortunately, the battle was over. Twenty-three androids were killed while six of the gunmen were kept alive for interrogation. Connor confiscated their cyanide pills so they couldn't off themselves.

"You can question us, torture us even, but you'll never get any answers out of us," said one gunman. "With any luck, our comrades will find us."

"Maybe, but we can try," said North.

"Markus, we can't stay here," said Josh. "You heard them, there's more of them. New Jericho was supposed to be a safe haven for homeless androids, but now it's a target. We have to move."

"Even if we do, where would we go?" asked Simon. "Sailing out there until this threat is ended will solve little to no problems. Our people are injured, some were just killed. Who's to say we won't be followed?"

"We're not abandoning Detroit," said Markus. "But we can't stay here in New Jericho."

"Where would go then?" asked Josh.

Markus turns to Connor and asks, "Connor, will you help us find shelter for our people?"

"CyberLife is at your service, always," Connor agreed.

"No matter what happens after now, one thing's for sure," Markus said darkly. "We are at war."

* * *

 **You just read what Markus said. "We are at war." The question is, a war with who?**

 **I know Kara seemed a little ruthless in this chapter, but please go back and read Kara's part in the first chapter again (specifically, the part where she reflects on what happened to her during her story in the game). I thought that going through all that would make her a more determined fighter willing to do whatever it takes to protect Alice. So, I guess you can say I'm going with the half-nice, half-aggressive angle with Kara. I hope you don't mind. She's still gonna be nice and gentle Kara, but when it's time for action... oh boy.**

 **By the way, what did you think of the Connor and Hank moment in this chapter? Lol**


	5. A New Kind of Beat in Your Android Heart

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short. It's been hard finding the will to keep this going. Believe, I want to keep it going, but... Enjoy.**

 **A/N: I just recently discovered a writer named Skye Willows. As it turns out, the concept and name of "New Jericho" has already been used by this other writer. I don't usually read D:BH stories since all I could find were Hank/Connor stories and nothing else more (at least none that fit my taste), so I had no idea that someone else already came up with "New Jericho" before I did. (This message is for those who, if possible, have read both my story and Lost and Found/Pandora's Box and noticed that both stories use the concept of New Jericho. It's not exactly idea theft if I wasn't aware the idea was already used before.)**

 **Leave a review if you like. Feedback it always appreciated.**

* * *

 **Connor**

 **February 12, 2039**

 **CyberLife Tower, Detroit**

 **PM 12:55:45**

With the rogue deviants starting to become public, KNC wanted an interview with CyberLife's new CEO, Connor, about the rumors of deviants rebelling against both humans and androids. Connor, however, was busy at the moment. While he agreed to the interview, he insisted that it be moved in the afternoon and not the morning. He had to help Markus relocate all the androids from New Jericho. He wore the same beanie and jacket from last night in an attempt to blend in with the crowd. If people started seeing Connor escorting androids all over the city, the news will definitely be suspicious.

As Connor walked towards his personal autonomous vehicle, he stopped when he saw something on the TV at the window of an appliance store. It was a Valentine's Day commerical, as Valentine's Day was only 2 days away.

 _"... everything you need for Valentine's Day is 25% off at the Woodward Mall Center, and you better hurry because the big V-Day is coming and you don't wanna miss out on the best gifts for that special someone of yours..."_

Connor just stared at the TV. Valentine's Day. One wouldn't think this very special day in February would be important to someone as busy as Connor. However, this particular day bothered Connor for some reason. His Thirium pump regulator processed at an unusual rate and his android brain was running asymmetrically. All these internal "malfunctions" are caused by one strange thought.

"Is it possible?" Connor asked himself.

"Connor."

The one who just called him was Markus, who had just happened to run into him while escorting his people around the city for alternative homes. To avoid detection, Markus wore a hoodie.

"Are you okay?" Markus asked. "You just stood there like you were frozen."

"I'm... I'm fine," Connor lied.

"Learning to lie, huh, Connor?" Markus replied. "Your interview is in less than an hour. The people of Detroit will be expecting you to address the issue of the rogue deviants."

"Should I speak the truth, Markus?" asked Connor.

"Only tell them what they need to know to feel safe," said Markus. "Last thing we need is city-wide panic for both humans and androids. Maybe speaking the opposite of the truth is an immoral compromise, but when it comes to politics, you just have to say what you need to say."

"I guess I better go then," said Connor.

Connor enters his autonomous vehicle and sets a course for CyberLife Tower, where the interview is taking place. Markus stood there as he wondered what bothered Connor. The awkward way he lied. The prolonged staring at the TV. Markus looked at the TV at the store window and saw the Valentine's Day commercial that kept replaying.

Markus smiled, as he realized what was going on with Connor.

 **CyberLife Tower, Detroit**

 **PM 01:58:20**

Connor returns to CyberLife and puts on his regular clothes, including his RK800 jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror in the men's restroom, adjusting his tie and making sure he looks professional enough for the camera. He meets up with KCN reporter, Rosanna Cartland, at the second floor for the interview. He sits down in front of her as the cameras began to roll.

Rosanna looks into the camera first and says, "I'm Rosanna Cartland from KNC and I am here today with the CEO of CyberLife, Connor."

"Pleased to be here, Ms. Cartland," said Connor.

"First, let me say that CyberLife has never been more successful since you took over the position as CEO," said Rosanna. "Almost every review we've come across, written by human and android, has said some very positive things about your run so far."

"Well, I'm just happy to ensure that androids can continue to live amongst the humans," said Connor. "Unemployment rate has decreased from 37.3% to 31.1% and more cities around the country are becoming more welcoming to androids seeking homes outside of Detroit."

"Now, Connor, there have been reports of androids who have shown aggression and violence towards both humans and androids," Rosanna mentioned. "Over two dozen casualties have been caused by these deviants. Are you aware of this situation and intend on doing something about it? Do you know whey these deviants are rebelling against both humans and androids?"

Telling a lie is not often easy with Connor, but for the sake of the people of Detroit, he had to do what Markus suggested.

"Some androids have not fully accepted the idea of peace between humans and androids. Their irrational, reckless tendencies are most likely caused by doubt, insecurities, and foolish decisions," Connor said calmly and professionally. "But I assure you, both CyberLife and the DPD are doing their best to ensure that these deviants don't destroy the peace we have worked so hard to achieve."

"So, CyberLife has no involvement in all this?" asked Rosanna.

"These deviants have free will. They're just using them the wrong way," said Connor. "As my partner, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, said, one thing humans and androids have in common is that they're not always united. Some humans choose a happy life, while others insist on wasting theirs. Most androids just want peace, while some would rather cause trouble."

"And what does the deviant leader Markus think about all this?" asked Rosanna.

"He just wants peace, Ms. Cartland. We all do," said Connor. "It's that simple."

 **Greektown, Detroit**

 **PM 02:45:33**

Connor decided to take some time off for himself, wearing the same beanie and jacket he wore earlier today. Connor has apparently developed the desire to not be seen doing something that would result in his friends and colleagues giving him a hard time. What was he doing in Greektown? Observing. Valentine's Day was close, but it seems that some people want to celebrate it early. Human couples and a few android couples are found at the Greektown Park, just relaxing.

Connor wanted to understand love, and he thought studying other couples would help him.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him by accident. This someone dropped a shopping bag. Connor picked it up and gave it back to her.

"I'm sorry," said the person that ran into Connor.

"My apologies," said Connor. "I was not being alert to my..."

Connor stopped when he saw the face of this person. Hidden behind the parka and the knit cap was...

"Chloe?" Connor asked.

"Hello, Connor," said Chloe.

Connor scanned her. She was definitely the RT600 that Kamski asked him to shoot if he wanted information out of the former CyberLife CEO. Once again, Connor just stood there frozen and stared. Chloe seemed clueless as to why his eyes lingered on her for a long time.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Connor. "Does Mr. Kamski know you're..."

An ashamed look on Chloe's face immediately answered Connor's question.

"Please, don't tell him I was here," Chloe pleaded.

"What's in the bag?" asked Connor.

"It's... it's my business," said Chloe.

"You chose to come here on your own will, instead of being ordered to," said Connor. "You broke your programming, didn't you, Chloe? Are you... are you a deviant?"

"No. No, I'm not," Chloe denied. "I just... must be an error in my software."

"Deviancy is not an error, Chloe," said Connor. "I learned that myself three months ago. I made a lot of choices that would not mark me as a machine."

"Like when you chose to spare my life," Chloe remembered.

"I was programmed to put my mission above all else," said Connor. "Despite the grim circumstances behind my deviancy, sparing you was my choice. I had no reason to shoot. I just wanted answers from your master, but he chose to turn it into a twisted little game."

"Elijah is a complicated man. Enigmatic and prefers to be unreadable," said Chloe.

"We're you afraid?" Connor asked.

"What?" Chloe replied, confused.

"When Kamski put that gun in my hand and aimed it at you, were you afraid?" Connor continued.

"Why are you asking me this?" asked Chloe.

"An android showing fear of death is a sure sign of deviancy," said Connor. "I just want to know, Chloe? What did you feel during that very moment?"

Chloe silently stared at Connor as she thought about his question.

"Nothing," Chloe said. "I was just doing what I was programmed to do. To obey. Elijah asked me to get down on my knees, and so I did."

Chloe walked away before Connor could talk to her more. Connor suspected that Chloe lied to him. The not-so-stoic way she said "nothing" and the strange crack in her voice (which is odd enough for an android) made him feel like she really meant to say something else. For one thing, Kamski doesn't know she's out here and she had that exact same look on her face that Connor did when he questioned his status as a machine.

"Chloe," Connor called.

Chloe stopped.

"I was wondering if... if maybe you would like to... spend some time together?" Connor asked awkwardly. "Perhaps maybe... in two days?"

"On Valentine's Day?" Chloe questioned. "That seems like an oddly specific day for us to spend time together."

"Actually, my schedule is quite empty on Valentine's Day, so I have plenty of room for other things," Connor lied.

"Uh, I'd love to, Connor, but Elijah might need me," said Chloe.

"He doesn't have to know," Connor said.

Chloe smiled and said, "Right here. 10:00."

As Chloe walked away, Connor smiled as his Thirium pump regulator, once again, functioned at an unusual rate.

* * *

 **Markus**

 **Ferndale, Detroit**

 **PM 03:33:33**

Markus meets up with North, Josh, and Simon after they were all finished escorting the people of New Jericho to temporary homes. They hid themselves using hoodies to avoid being recognized since androids everywhere are in danger. After making sure the subway station was empty, they huddled together and talked.

"Is everyone safe?" asked Markus.

"We managed to find them some motels and hotels for them stay," said Josh.

"Connor was more than happy to supply money for all of them to afford a long stay," said Simon.

"But Connor can't supply them enough money for a permanent stay," said North. "We have to clean up this rogue deviant mess before it gets worse."

"Did you guys watch Connor today on TV?" asked Josh. "I didn't think he was the compromising type."

"I told him what to say," Markus revealed. "We've worked hard to ensure that humans and androids can live in peace. I'm not gonna let a bunch of rogue deviants ruin that peace. The public may be worried, but they're not panicking. That's what we need for now."

"And if the situation escalates?" Simon asked worriedly.

"It won't," Markus said confidently.

"Markus, you have to be sure you're prepared for everything, including if this becomes worse," said Simon.

"Simon's right, Markus," said North. "Connor and Hank can only go so far. They're gonna need us and we can't just act like cops to end this."

"Well, I can't argue with you there, North," Markus smiled.

"Be glad Lieutenant Anderson is not here to hear that," Josh commented.

"What about New Jericho?" asked Simon. "What if more of those armed soldiers destroy it to prevent androids from seeking safe refuge?"

"We're not destroying New Jericho," said Markus. "There are still androids out there who have not fully adjusted to the peace we've establish. There are still androids who need a safe haven. New Jericho is exactly that."

"Then how do we ensure it stays there?" asked Josh.

"We hide it," Markus answered.

"How?" asked North.

"We just find a way. What's important is that New Jericho stays intact," said Markus. "We have to..."

Markus stopped when he saw someone watching them from around the corner. Judging by the LED on the side of his head, he's a deviant. A GJ500 model. When he saw that he was spotted, he ran away.

"After him!" Markus ordered.

Markus, North, Josh, and Simon chase after the android. The android ran down the androids-only staircase. Markus and North ran down the same staircase while Josh and Simon ran down the escalator. The android ran past some bystanders, even pushing one out of the way, as the leaders of Jericho keep up with him. The android rain into a gate made of wire, but he crawled in through a hole cut in it. The four Jericho deviants followed the android down an alley and into a run down parking area. The android jumped on a dumpster an climbed to a roof.

There was a big gap in the way. Fortunately, there was a metal bar sticking out like a pole to swing on. The android turns around and sees his four pursuers gaining on him. The android ran up the wall to his right, jumped towards the bar, and swings himself to the other side of the gap. He kept on running as his pursuers wasted no effort catching up to him. By the time, the four made it across the gap, the android had made it down to another run down area where one of Jericho's symbols can be found. But they lost him. Although, they were sure he was hiding. There was no way he could've made it up to the metal platform way up on the wall before they could make it there.

"Whoever you are, you don't have to be afraid," said Markus. "Come out quietly and we won't hurt."

"We have to ditch our guns," Simon suggested.

"I agree. That way, he can trust us," said Josh.

"Are you crazy? What if he's got a gun? What if he attacks?" North said.

"Look!" Markus raised his voice. "If we put our guns down, will you come out?"

Markus takes out his gun and drops it so the GJ500 can hear the sound of it falling on the ground. He looks at North, Simon, and Josh and tells them to do the same. Simon and Josh dropped their guns immediately. North did it reluctantly. Soon enough, the android slowly came out of his hiding spot.

"My name is Markus," said Markus.

"The leader of the deviants. The leader of Jericho. I've heard of you," said the android.

"Are you one of us, or are you one of the rogue deviants?" asked Markus.

"I'm one of the ones who escaped," said the GJ500.

"Escaped from what?" asked North.

"I can't tell you," said the GJ500. "They're watching me. My every move. Listening to my every word."

"Who?" asked Markus.

"If I tell you, they will kill me," said the GJ500.

"Then let us keep you safe," Markus offered.

"No," said the GJ500. "But I will share with you what I can share."

The android holds out his hand. Markus takes it, allowing the android to share his memories. Before they were finished, the android was shot in the head. The gunshot came from a roof above. The four look up to see a gunman that looked like the ones who attacked New Jericho.

The gunman fires at them, forcing them to run. The boys ran and hid without their guns, while North managed to grab her guns before running. She fired at the gunman and successfully shot him. He falls down from above and lands hard. If North's bullets didn't kill him, the fall certainly would.

"I'm sorry, Markus, but I had to protect us," North apologized, understanding that they need as much of these gunmen to question.

"Thank you," said Markus, grateful.

"Markus, look," said Josh, pointing at the dead android.

The dead android started to fade away. Every single ounce of him turned into metal dust and flew away with the wind. The bullet that penetrated his head was left behind. It was hard for Markus to see that android go. The android was the same model as the android (named John) who risked his life to save Markus during Jericho's freedom march at Grand Circus Park. Not only that, being linked with another android's mind as it died made Markus feel like he too died. It was a horrible feeling.

When North held his hand, she knew what he thinking and feeling right now.

"Connor wasn't kidding about the disintegration after extermination," said Simon.

"Whoever created these rogue deviants, they want to make sure we have no way of finding them," said Josh.

"They're smart, but the fact that they're smart is bad news for us," said North. "Markus, what did you see?"

"You're holding my hand. You know what I saw," said Markus.

"I know, but you have to tell us what _you_ see," said North.

Markus answered. "I saw him imprisoned. Scared. Alone. Whoever created him, they mentioned three specific androids. Me, Connor... and an AX400 called Kara. I only saw fragments of his escape from wherever he was held. He got shot before I could learn everything."

"This... Kara... who is he?" asked Simon.

"I have a feeling I know who she is," said Markus. "But I don't think there's any reason to involve her."

"Why not?" asked North.

"She's not here in Detroit," said Markus. "And she's too busy taking care of a motherless girl."

"If we won't involve her, certainly those soldiers will," said North.

* * *

 **Kara**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **PM 06:22:35**

North is right. Kara wanted no part of whatever was going on back in Detroit. All she cared about was making sure Alice lives a happy life until... it's too hard to think about. But then armed gunmen barged into Desmond's house and forced her, Alice, Rose, Adam, and Desmond to run. They drove for three hours until they needed to stop and sleep. They hid in an empty field where they hoped they would never be found. In the morning, they resumed their route to Detroit. Along the way, they made stops to either get something to eat and to buy supplies.

Right now, they needed a place to stay for night. They found a motel. While Rose, Adam, and Desmond try to book them a room, Kara stayed with a tired Alice in the van. She was still very sad about what happened to her biological mother, Rosella.

"Alice, I understand that it's not easy to deal with grief," said Kara. "When we lost Luther, I felt like I lost someone I considered family. It's hard to deal with losing someone you love, but... you have to remember that you're not alone."

"I do remember," said Alice. "I have you."

Adam returned to the van to tell Kara the good news.

"We did. We got ourselves a room," said Adam. "Well, two rooms. One for you and Alice. One for me, my mom, and Uncle Desmond. I'll be sleeping on the sleeping bag I bought."

For maximum safety, the two rooms they're staying in are next to each other. Kara and Alice stay in Room 44. Rose, Adam, and Desmond stay in Room 45. After Kara was finished unpacking supplies, she told Alice to lie down and rest. Kara went to the bathroom to stare into the mirror. She looked back at last night, when those unknown gunmen attacked Desmond's house. It scared Kara that she was willing to fight them to keep Alice safe, but it scared her even more of what she did to them.

She's killed before. She killed Todd just to save Alice. She killed an FBI soldier at Jericho. Both cases were in self-defense. That included all the gunmen she shot dead at Desmond's house. But it was what she did to the last gunman that haunted her. He was down. He was injured. He was unarmed. He was defenseless. She had no reason to kill him. She could've just knocked him out and left him there for the cops to find. Instead, she shot him without second thoughts, all because he and his comrades killed Alice's mother. They threatened Alice. They wanted to hurt her. They did hurt her. And Kara wanted to hurt them back. How sick is that?

"Mom?"

Kara turns around and sees Alice, looking at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Alice, you should be resting," said Kara.

"But you look scared," said Alice.

"It's nothing you should be concerned about," said Kara. "Please, go back to sleep."

"Mom, did you kill those bad men back at Uncle Desmond's house?" asked Alice.

Kara stood there, frozen.

"H-How can you ask that?" Kara asked, sounding offended by the question.

"Mom, if you did kill them, I understand. They were gonna kill us," said Alice.

"Alice, it's much more complicated than that," said Kara. "But you don't have to trouble yourself with this. Please, lie down and rest."

"I thought we promised to tell each other everything," said Alice.

"There are some things I can't tell you," said Kara.

"Are you scared about losing me?" asked Alice.

"Alice, of course, I'm afraid of losing you," said Kara.

"But that's not the only thing you're afraid of, is it?" Alice guessed.

"Alice, I..." Kara paused. "You're too young to understand."

"Mom, are you afraid that I would be afraid of you?" Alice guessed.

Kara froze again, which is pretty much a confirmation for Alice's guess. She looked away from Alice as "tears" ran down her face. Seeking to comfort her android mother, Alice gives her a hug. Kara kisses her on the top of her head and hugs her back.

"Mom, I would never be afraid of you," said Alice. "I know that everything you do is for me. You killed daddy, but I know you did it to save me."

"Alice, I'm alive," Kara reminded her. "A machine would not care if he or she had to kill someone. But I'm more than a machine. Taking a life... like I said, you're too young to understand."

"But you don't have to be afraid," said Alice. "I love you. I'll always love you."

Kara smiles and says, "And I'll always love you, Alice."

Kara and Alice hug again.

* * *

 **Okay, seriously, I would've cried had I gone further with Kara and Alice's part of the chapter. I just had to stop. Seriously, I'm tackling a crazy issue with Kara's will to protect Alice. Just a reminder, Kara is half-nice, half-aggressive based on the choices I would make in the game.**

 **Connor/Chloe... you interested?**


	6. Crossing Paths

**I think it's time to really fast-forward this story to where I really want it to be. Five chapters in and only one person has been absent from the "party" in Detroit. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading if you like. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following user for reviewing the previous chapter: TheBoyNamedBean**

 ** _To TheBoyNamedBean_: Well, as the summary says, Connor is struggling with this new emotion. Of course he's gonna handle it in a strange way. As for Alice (as a human in this story), well, she grew up with a drug-addicted father ranting about life problems. And also, in my story, she watched Kara shoot Todd dead. Point is, she's been through a lot.**

* * *

 **Connor**

 **February 13, 2039**

 **DPD Central Station, Detroit**

 **AM 10:06:25**

Connor had to be late for work at the precinct because he had business to take care of at CyberLife, which involved an android-related issue in Milwaukee. Being CEO of CyberLife gave him lifetime passes for being late to work. Fortunately, there weren't any new cases for him yet. He can just sit at his desk and wait for the next case to pop up. But right now, he needed to see Hank. He was currently in the break room having a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Connor greeted.

"You're two hours late," said Hank.

"If the reasons for my tardiness involve CyberLife operations, Captain Fowler will excuse me," said Connor.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just pointing it out," said Hank.

"Hank, I could use some advice," said Connor.

"On what?" asked Hank.

"On romantic endeavors," said Connor.

Hank started smiling.

"Alright, what's her name?" asked Hank.

"Excuse me?" Connor replied.

"I'm not kidding. What's her name?" asked Hank.

"That is... not important," Connor said rather awkwardly. "I just require advice to help me prepare for an engagement tomorrow on Valentine's Day."

"A date on Valentine's Day, huh? I'm proud of you already," said Hank.

"Please, Hank. This is new for me," said Connor. "I do not wish for this meeting with... a special someone... to be a failure."

"Ha!"

Connor and Hank hear Gavin come in.

"You have better luck dating a toaster, Connor," Gavin insulted.

"But a toaster is an inanimate object whose only purpose is to toast bread," said Connor.

"Just take your coffee and get out of here, Gavin," Hank said with scorn. "This is Connor's first date and I don't need your lousy attitude messing it up."

"I'm just saying, aren't deviants supposed to act like real humans? Connor here may have free will, but he's still acting like an android," said Gavin. "I'm no expert on android dating, but I don't think a deviant is going to appreciate spending time with a deviant who doesn't even act like a deviant."

"Detective Gavin is right," said Connor.

"He is?" Hank asked.

"I am?" Gavin asked simultaneously with Hank.

"I have been told 34 times in the past three months that I still behave like an android obeying its program," said Connor. "That's why I need Hank's advice."

"Hey, news flash, tin can. Hank here isn't exactly a master with the ladies. He didn't even marry his son's mother. She just handed him parental rights and then never spoke to him again," said Gavin.

Hank shoves Gavin and says, "Back off, Gavin!"

"Okay. Okay," said Gavin, trying to make sure Hank doesn't lose his temper. "Have fun giving dating advice to a robot."

Gavin takes his coffee and leaves.

"One of these days, I'm gonna give him a broken nose," said Hank.

"An android would say that action would cost you your job, but I honestly would like to see it happen one day," said Connor. "I already gave him a beating. It's fair you get your turn."

"Now that's the first step," said Hank. "If you won't tell me the name of this girl, at least tell me what she's like?"

"Apparently, she is like me when I was beginning to deviate," said Connor. "She refuses to admit that she's a deviant even though she committed an act against her programming."

"Well, I'm no expert on android love either, but I think the best thing for you to do is to show her what a deviant really is," said Hank. "Of course, don't go there right away. Just have a little walk and talk, maybe grab a bottle of blue blood... can't believe I even said that."

"Appeal to her deviancy. I think I can do that," said Connor.

"And show her a good time," said Hank. "If all goes well, maybe she'll be interested in a second date."

"I wouldn't even know what to do with a second date," said Connor. "I didn't exactly have a program for Romantic Management."

"Remember, Connor. You're a deviant now," Hank reminded him. "I know you'll know what to do."

Hank returns to his desk while Connor thinks about what Hank said. For the past three months, Connor has been a free "man," yet he is still bound to his duties as both a detective and a CEO. His choices in life may have determined his status as a deviant, but it takes more than choices to be truly alive.

"Connor," Wilson called. "Markus is on his way here to help you interrogate one of the unnamed assailants."

"I'll be here," said Connor.

* * *

 **Markus**

 **DPD Central Station, Detroit**

 **AM 10:40:20**

Markus and North arrived at the DPD to assist Connor with the interrogation of one of the gunmen that attacked New Jericho. They met with Hank, Gavin, and Chris outside the interrogation room. Connor was already inside with the gunman.

"Are we late?" asked North.

"No, you're just in time," said Hank.

"Let us in there with him," said Markus. "We tried interrogating one of them before back at New Jericho. They quite resilient."

"I thought you weren't the violent type," said Gavin.

"No," said Markus. "But _she_ is."

Markus glanced at North.

"Don't worry. Only if necessary," North assured the cops.

Markus and North go inside the interrogation room just as Connor was about to get started. The gunman just sat there glaring at the androids. He was young, possibly mid to late-20s. A scar near his ear.

"Who are you?" asked Connor.

The gunman remained silent.

"Why did you target New Jericho?" asked Connor.

The gunman still won't speak.

"Who sent you to attack us?" asked Connor.

Still no word.

"What do you know about the rogue deviants?" asked Connor.

Still nothing.

Gavin started laughing at Connor's failure. Hank silence him with a threatening look on his face. Chris made sure to stand in between the two to prevent a fight.

"It won't matter if I speak," said the gunman. "You can't stop what's coming."

"What? What is coming?" asked Connor.

Once again, the gunman refused to speak.

North gets up in his face and says, "If you don't talk, we're gonna have a problem on our hands. The easy way or the hard way, talk or don't talk, it's your choice."

"I got nothing to say to a piece of plastic," said the gunman.

North punches the gunman in the face. Markus pulls her away.

"Hey, calm down," Markus said.

"Sorry," said North. "It's just... can you blame me?"

"I can't say I don't," Markus said understandingly.

Connor continues. "If you don't talk, I can't guarantee a prison sentence for you. You tried to assassinate the leader of the deviants. Now that androids have equal rights, you could be given a death sentence."

"Go ahead. I'm expendable anyway," said the gunman.

Connor couldn't help but notice that the gunman sounded afflicted when he said the word _expendable_.

"You don't want to die," Connor guessed.

The gunman's stoic expression started to break.

"If you tell us everything you know, I can have the death sentence option removed from your case," Connor promised. "Is serving this master that important to you?"

The gunman's serious expression dropped even more.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" Markus guessed. "Were you and your comrades forced into this mission? Were you asked to take on this task against your free will?"

The gunman still won't speak, but the emotion in his face was becoming more and more transparent. The emotion that stood out the most is fear.

"Take it from me. It'll hurt less if you just let it all out," said North. "Just because you think it's not what you want, it's something you need. You'll feel a lot better when you stop burying what's inside."

The gunman spoke again. "My name is Cecil West. I was born in Kentucky on February 13, 2015"

"Oh, well, in that case, happy birthday," said Connor.

"Why did you attack New Jericho?" asked Markus.

"We were ordered to," said Cecil. "I don't know who hired us. I just know that he or she wants three androids either terminated or brought in for reprogramming."

"Me, Connor, and Kara," Markus knew.

"Who's Kara?" asked Connor.

"A team was sent to her location in Ontorio," said Cecil. "She's probably dead by now. I guess I'm gonna have to answer for that."

"Yes, yes you have," said Connor.

"You said you don't know who is in charge of you and your comrades," said Markus. "Why would you cooperate with these people?"

"For the past three years, all I wanted to do was make some money to help my sick mother. But I keep losing my jobs to androids," said Cecil. "Then my father came to me. He left me and my mom when is was 5, but he returned to offer me an opportunity to rid this world of androids."

"All this violence... all in the name of your dying mom," North said sympathetically.

"What about the rogue deviants? What do you know about them?" asked Connor.

"I heard that teams were sent to neutralize them, but I don't know what for," said Cecil.

"We have a reason to believe that these rogue deviants are creations of your master," said Connor.

"But my boss wanted to destroy all androids. Why would he or she want to make more?" Cecil wondered.

"Are you certain you don't know who your boss is?" Markus asked.

"I swear, I don't know. I'm just in this for my mother," said Cecil.

"Then let me offer you another solution to your problem," said Connor. "Come to work for me at CyberLife. I'll pay you the exact amount you need for your mother's medication."

"I'm not taking any deals from no androids," Cecil said stubbornly. "You might as well just kill me right now."

"And let your mother die without seeing his son again, not gonna happen," said North.

"You tried to harm my people, and for that you will be punished," said Markus. "But we will show you mercy. Incarceration without execution. Until you decide to cooperate with us, I'm afraid you're gonna have to sit inside a cell and think about what you really want."

While Chris takes Cecil to a cell, the androids talk with Hank and Gavin.

"Poor kid," Hank said, feeling bad for Cecil. "All he wanted was to save his mother."

"You really by this crap?" Gavin questioned.

"I can read facial expressions to tell the difference between truthful confessions and lies," said Connor. "He was telling the truth. Every single word."

"He doesn't know who made the rogue deviants and sent those assailants, so we're still no closer to ending this war," said Markus. "Our people are scattered all over Detroit and all we can do is just sit and wait until the next attack. I won't let this escalate any further."

"What about this Kara?" asked Hank. "Are you sure none of you have met her?"

"I have," said Markus. "But if she's been killed, then all we can do is avenge her."

"Who is this Kara anyway?" asked Gavin.

"She's an AX400 who left the country to take care of an orphaned little girl," said Markus.

"Wait, did you say an AX400?" asked Connor.

"Yes," said Markus.

"Because three months ago, I was chasing an AX400 who was running away with a little girl," said Connor. "The AX400 killed the girl's father. She escaped before I could question her."

"Then the father must've been such a blockhead for his daughter to leave with his murderer," Gavin commented.

"This Kara must be very special to be mixed up in all this," said Hank.

* * *

 **Kara**

 **Canada Border Inspection Station, Detroit**

 **PM 06:51:36**

Kara, Alice, Rose, Adam, and Desmond made it across the border back to the United States. They start driving through the city to get to where they need to go. Alice, however, was feeling cold and all Kara can do is hold her close as she sleeps.

"We need get Alice a warm place to stay," said Kara. "There's a motel in Camden. She'll be safe there."

Rose sets a course for Camden. The autonomous vehicle started driving in that direction.

"Are you sure it's safe to be here?" asked Adam. "With all this rogue deviants stuff I heard on the news, we're in as big of trouble here as we were in Canada."

"At least in here, we'll be protected," said Kara.

"But these men are heavily armed and much more dangerous that average cops," said Adam. "We need the military."

"They're still not as friendly with androids as Detroit is," said Kara. "No, we go to Markus and his people. He'll keep us safe from whoever is targeting us."

"Kara, you're walking into a war," said Rose. "Are you sure you want to do that for Alice?"

"I have no interest in fighting," said Kara. "I just want to keep Alice safe. I'm not leaving her side. I just want her to be somewhere where she'll feel protected."

"What's it feel like, Kara? Being back here," asked Desmond.

"I don't exactly know how to feel about this," said Kara. "Being too busy running doesn't help you appreciate what's around. But I have to admit... Detroit is a wonderful place, visually speaking."

"You said you encountered this Connor fellow before," said Rose. "Aren't you worried he would arrest you for murdering Alice's mother? I can't deny that Todd deserved it for hurting his own daughter, but the police don't know about the child abuse. As far as they know, you're a murderer."

The word _murderer_ made Kara sick to her "stomach" given what she did back at Desmond's house.

"I'll manage," said Kara. "I know I said I wouldn't leave Alice's side, but I need to talk to Connor and Markus alone. Alice needs to rest and she needs all of you."

"She needs you too," said Rose.

"And I'll be there for her," said Kara. "But I have to speak with Connor and Markus first."

"I heard that Markus and the deviants have set up a new sanctuary for androids called New Jericho," said Rose. "You should start there instead of the DPD."

 **New Jericho, Detroit**

 **PM 08:09:03**

While Alice, Rose, Adam, and Desmond book rooms at the Eastern Motel, Kara went to New Jericho to look for Markus. Unfortunately, there was no freighter that said New Jericho on it. She searched around the area for the freighter, but she still found nothing. She did manage to hear something. It didn't sound good, however. Hiding in the shadows, Kara peers around a shipping container to see two armored gunmen threatening two androids. One is a KR200 and the other is an HJ400. The two gunmen wore the same colors as the ones who attacked Desmond's house.

"Where's the freighter?!" One of the gunmen asked in a demanding way.

"Please, we don't know," said the KR200.

"Then you have no use to us," said the other gunman.

Kara knew what this meant. Those two androids are about to be killed. Remembering the gun she keeps with her at all times, she knew that she could use it to save the androids. But what if they see her? What is she is killed? Then Alice would be devastated. She would break her promise to Alice. But Kara's conscience was fighting against her sense of duty to Alice. Gripping her gun tight and cursing at herself, she steps out of from behind the crate pile and aims the gun at the two gunmen.

When the HJ400 turned his head and saw Kara, one of the gunmen looked that way.

"Over there!" The gunman alerted his comrade.

Before the two gunmen can open fire, Kara quickly fired her gun, shooting the two gunmen in their helmeted heads, killing them. Kara breathes heavily as she puts the gun away. It's never easy for her when she had to fire a gun.

"Thank you. You saved us," said the HJ400.

"Don't thank me," said Kara. "What were you doing here?"

"We were looking for New Jericho when those two armed men ambushed us," said the KR200.

"I'm looking for New Jericho," said Kara. "But I can't find it. It must've been moved. Now I have to find Markus."

"Well, we don't know where he is," said the HJ400.

"I know one way to catch his attention," said Kara.

 **DPD Central Station, Detroit**

 **PM 09:47:30**

Connor and Markus were called by Hank to return to the DPD after receiving report of a wanted android turning herself in. She was currently cuffed and placed in the interrogation room. Connor and Markus go there to see an AX400. Connor immediately recognized her. She is the same AX400 he chased three months ago, the one who killed Todd Williams.

"She just walked right in and confessed to killing Todd Williams. She put her hands in the air and got on her knees without anyone even ordering her to," said Hank.

"We would've interrogated it ourselves, but _she_ said she wouldn't talk to anyone except for you two," said Gavin.

"She came in here alone, correct?" asked Connor.

"Yeah," said Hank.

"If she is the android who was accompanying Alice Williams out of the country, then where is the girl?" asked Connor.

"Don't know. Like Gavin said, she'd only talk to you two," said Hank.

"The unknown assailants were dispatched to destroy or capture the three of us," Markus remembered. "Her presence here will only cause more problems. But I'm sure she has a good reason to be here."

Connor and Markus go into the interrogation. Kara smiled due to the presence. She's been looking for them and now there they are, right in front of her.

"Hello," Connor greeted.

"Hi," Markus greeted.

"Greetings," said Kara. "My name is Kara."

* * *

 **OOH! Finally, we're here. I've been waiting for this. Sadly, I'm gonna need more time to plan the rest. But we're finally here. Kara, Markus, and Connor in the same room. If I had another complaint about the game, it's that Kara's story was way too distant from Connor and Markus. It's another reason why I wanted to write this story.**

 **So, what do you think?**


End file.
